A New Beginning
by EleanorLovett55
Summary: A Ben/Nellie fic. An eleven year old Benjamin Barker discovers a girl who is unconscious in the street. he takes her to get help from his mother. How will this affect their future? T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A small form was collapsed on the dirty street. Young Benjamin Barker stared curiously at the lump before he realized it was a girl. And a very pretty girl, at that. But something was wrong. She had a rather large bruise on the side of her cheek and blood trailed down from the corner of her mouth. Without thinking, eleven year old Benjamin Barker scooped the small girl into his arms and ran back to his home. Despite her grungy appearance, he couldn't help but notice how nice her hair smelled, which was a deep red colour that complimented her pale skin perfectly.

He rounded the corner and spotted his house, quickening his pace in an effort to get the girl in the house and get her some help. He managed to kick the door open with his foot, startling his mother in the process.

"Benjamin! What do you think you're doing, bursting into here like that?", she scolded before noticing the small form he held in his arms.

"Ben, who is this?", she asked , directing him to lay her on the couch.

"I don't know, mum. I was just walking and I found her in the street. I think she's hurt or something.", he told his mother earnestly while she assessed the small girl's unmoving form.

"We need to get her cleaned up.", she told him, her heart breaking at the poor sight of the young girl.

"Hattie!", she called for the maid, quickly ordering her to draw some warm bathwater and then dashing up to her room and finding some of her dresses from when she was much younger. She had kept them in the hope that she would someday have a daughter, but no such thing happened. Diana Barker knew she shouldn't be taking this street urchin in, but something had sparked in her. Of course, she loved Benjamin, but she had a fierce motherly need to do things with her children that a mother can only do with her daughter. It didn't help things that Benjamin's father had died a few years ago and that the house had been rather lonely with only her, Ben and Hattie. Not to mention the fact that the house was rather large for only three occupants.

Within an hour she had cleaned the young girl up, with the aid of Hattie and they had dressed her in an old dressing gown. Unfortunately, they could do nothing about the bruise on her cheek and this saddened Diana, for the young girl had such a pretty face. She wished she could find the person who had done this to her, she would beat the living daylights out the person. She sat vigilantly by the girl's side, waiting for the moment that she would wake from unconsciousness. She had already made up her mind that this girl would be her ward, would be like the daughter she never had.

The child stirred on the bed and whimpered in pain, before her eyes started to flutter open. Two eyes the colour of milk chocolate fixed on Diana's startled green ones. The child gasped and started to back away, her wide eyes displaying fear.

"Do not be afraid, child. I am merely here to help you", she said in a comforting voice. The girl looked around in confusion, slightly disoriented.

"W-where am I, Miss?", she asked softly, her eyes downcast in a polite gesture. Diana smiled. This child knew of her place in society well, to keep her eyes down when speaking to her elders.

"No need for that my dear. As for where you are, you are in my home."

The girl looked up, her brows knit in confusion.

"My son Benjamin found you unconscious in the street. He brought you here so that I could help you.", Diana continued. The girl's cheeks paled considerably, her eyes widening in pure unadulterated fear. She suddenly jumped up and launched herself into Diana's arms.

"P-please, don't send me back to him! P-please!", she sobbed, her tears wetting the shoulder of the older woman's dress. Diana's mouth opened in shock before she instinctively embraced the child, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Who, dear? Who am I not to send you back to?"

"Him. Daddy.", she whimpered, clutching tightly to Diana.

"Did he do this to you?", Diana asked softly, brushing the back of her hand against her bruised cheek.

She winced and nodded, crystal tears running down her small face. Diana smiled and rubbed her back.

"Don't you worry, child. I'm not sending you anywhere. You can stay here with me."

The child's eyes filled with hope. "Thank you, Miss! Oh, don't worry, I'll work extra hard and clean everything up for you!"

Diana frowned. "I'm not going to make you work, child, why ever would you think that?"

The child frowned. "Daddy always made me work. I had to bake the goods and clean the shop. And it's my fault that Mommy died. Because I didn't work hard enough.", she said, tears welling in her eyes at the thought of her mother.

"Oh, love, I can assure you, I am not going to make you work for me. I'm going to be like your new mother.", Diana told her. The child's face lit with delight and she embraced the older woman again, smiling happily.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Eleanor. But everyone calls me Nellie."

"Well then, welcome to your new home, Nellie."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, lovelies! SO, lots of thanks to everyone who reviewed, its means alot to me! Well,on with chapter 2!**

The next morning, Nellie had gotten dressed in one of the pretty dresses that her new mum had picked out for her. It was a deep blue with pretty purple streaks shining through. After she had dressed, Hattie had even come and brushed her hair for her. It reminded Nellie of when her mum used to braid her hair every morning before they started to work in the bakery. Nellie carefully made her way down the large staircase and into the dining room, where her mum and Benjamin, whom she had yet to meet, were waiting for her.

"Good morning, Nellie.", Diana greeted her cheerfully, grinning at her daughter.

Nellie smiled sheepishly. "Good morning, mum.", she said softly, keeping her gaze averted.

"This is Benjamin. He's the one who brought you here.",

Nellie observed the boy who was sitting in front of her. He had tousled brown hair and hazel eyes, a sheepish grin that complimented his good looks.

"Thank you, Benjamin. If not for you, I'd probably be dead by now.", Nellie said softly, giving a slight curtsey to the boy. Diana smiled at how polite the girl was, especially at her young age. Benjamin blushed slightly before replying,

"It was my pleasure, Nellie."

She sat and Hattie served her some eggs and toast, along with a cup of hot chocolate. "Thank you, Hattie.", she murmured softly. Hattie grinned. This girl really did have impeccable manners.

"How old are you, Nellie?", Diana asked, sipping her tea.

"10.", came the soft reply.

"Ah, so you're only a year younger than Ben, I see. I hope that means you two will get along well, then.", Diana said, smiling at the two children.

"Don't worry, mum! We'll get along! Right Nellie?", Ben said enthusiastically.

Nellie smiled sheepishly before nodding.

After breakfast, Nellie was wandering around the new house she now called home. She came across a large sitting room that held a beautiful grand piano. She remembers her mother's piano lessons as she sat at the bench and ran her fingers over the flawless ivory keys. Carefully, she started to play a song her mother had once played for her before she died. She was so caught up in her piece that she didn't notice the other three occupants who stood in the doorway, listening with awe as she played with the ease and air that only comes with a seasoned player. Her hands softly slid from the keys as the song ended, and she was startled when she heard clapping from behind her. She spun and blushed a deep red noticing that everybody had been standing there and looking at her as she played.

"That was simply beautiful, Nellie.", Diana exclaimed. She couldn't have hoped for a better daughter. She was polite and respectful and talented as well. Oh yes, Diana was very happy with her daughter indeed.

Over the next few years, Nellie had grown and matured into a wonderful young woman. She was a polite child and managed to be respectful and she knew how a lady was supposed to behave but at the same point, everyone knew that she was also a headstrong child who wasn't afraid to get down and dirty like one of the boys. Ben remembers that she could often outrace the other boys her age and climb trees higher. Neither of the sexes her age enjoyed her company. The girls her age frowned upon her, why didn't she like dressing up and playing with dolls? And the boys disliked her for being able to outshine them. Diana Barker on the other hand, was thoroughly happy with her child. She got along well with Benjamin and she was also able to do all the things that a mother and daughter could do together. She especially enjoyed listening to her sing and play the piano. Nellie had an amazing talent for music and her mother was joyous to have such a talented child living with her. Nellie also had a fantastic knack for baking. She told them it was because she used to work in her mother's bakery and was taught much there. Often times, Nellie could be found in the kitchen with Hattie, making everything from bread to cookies to birthday cakes to meat pies.

Benjamin was very happy with his sister. She was his best friend, his confidante, his shoulder to cry on, his accomplice in mischief. On one particular day, when Nellie was 13, Benjamin was gathered around a group of boys his age, where they were socializing in the park. Nellie was sitting under a tree, quietly reading a book, not disturbing anyone. One of the boys, who was a year older than Ben himself had decided it would be funny to throw rocks at Nellie.

"Oi! Pearce! No mum to hide behind now, eh? Oh yeah, she's dead!", the boy, whose name was Nathanial Turpin, cackled.

Nellie looked up and glared at him, before shaking her head and returning to her book.

"Pearce! I'm talking to you!"

Rolling her eyes, Nellie made a rather rude hand gesture at the boy, again returning to her book.

"Bugger off, Turpin, leave Nellie alone. She isn't doing anything.", Ben said angrily, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Ooh, look, Barker's trying to intimidate me, boys.", Nathanial sneered, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"No. I just told you to leave my sister alone. She hasn't done anything to you.", Ben replied.

"Whatever, Barker. All I'm saying is that the little bitch doesn't belong in the upper class. She's a servant and is no better than the whores in the streets.", Turpin snarled nastily.

That did it. Ben blew a fuse.

"Take that back you pompous bastard!", he yelled, launching himself at the older boy.

Unfortunately, Nathanial Turpin was much taller and stronger than poor Ben Barker. Pushing the younger boy to the ground, he proceeded to deliver a few swift kicks to his ribcage and legs. He bent down low in Benjamin's face, punching and scratching. Benjamin groaned in pain, but took the beating .

And then the pain stopped. He looked up just in time to see Nellie raise her knee and connect it with Turpin's groin. The teenager collapsed on the grass, rolling and clutching his crotch, tears of pain springing to his eyes.

Nellie helped Ben up before turning back to Nathanial.

"The only way you know the whores on the street, love, is because you're a frequent customer.", she said bluntly, leaving the older boy on the ground.

And so, it would come as no surprise when a few years later, Nathanial Turpin had his eye set on Nellie. It was Nellie's 16th birthday party and naturally, their mother had invited all the becoming upper class of London.

"I must say, Barker, you're sister has grown into quite the lady.", the pervert commented.

"Paws off, Turpin. Besides, last I checked, Nellie doesn't court bastards that call her a whore.", 17 year old Benjamin sneered.

"But that was years ago," he waved it off, "I'm sure she would love to court a man becoming of her status."

Benjamin snorted and held back a guffaw as Turpin went to ask Nellie to dance and she shamelessly blew him off to dance with a lawyer's son.

Neither knew of the trials that would face them in the coming years.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Drop me a review? Pretty please? With a meat pie on top? =D**

**~Ele**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, lots of thanks to bellatrixblack12, redejeka, burtonizedladyhellrat and thelovelyflorencelovett for reviewing! they make me smile! **

One week after Nellie's birthday found the entire Barker family in the park. Nellie and Diana were talking to each other about a fantastic music school that Diana wanted Nellie to attend.

"But Nellie dear, it's such a good opportunity for you. And I'm sure you'll get plenty of handsome suitors once they hear how beautifully you can play.", Diana said to her as she picked up a scone.

"But, I don't think that I'm good enough mum. What if I don't get accepted?", Nellie said anxiously.

Diana smiled and tucked a red curl behind her daughter's ear, rubbing her back in her motherly manner.

"Nell, love, have you ever listened to yourself play? You always make beautiful music.", Diana reassured her. Nellie gave her a half hearted smile and nodded.

"I guess I'll try then."

"Good. I'm going for a walk. Be back soon, dearie."

Nellie looked over at Benjamin for the first time since they got to the park. He was staring over at a blonde girl who was sitting closer to the fountain.

"Oi, close your mouth, it's not polite to drool in public.", she teased, giggling at his flustered look.

"Why don't you just go talk to her, Ben?"

He shot her his patented sheepish grin. "You know its not that easy. Every time I try to talk to a girl I get all-" , he broke off, waving his hands in a 'you know what I mean' gesture.

Nellie arched a brow. "I'm a girl.", she stated, prodding him in his chest .

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, but that's different. You're easy to talk to. Other girls just kind of stare at me awkwardly."

Nellie chuckled at him. "Just go use your charms and I'm sure she'll be swooning for you in minutes.", she replied, nudging him in the girl's direction.

He grinned. "You really think I can pull it off?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know I do. Why would I send you over there if I knew you would make a fool of yourself?"

"It wouldn't be the first time.", he stated matter-of-factly.

She grinned mischievously but sent him on his way.

**A/N: okay...so i know that was really short and apologise but i dont have a lot of time to wrte, but i also want to keep posting stuffs... R&R for me?...please? **

**~Ele**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank so much for all the reviews guys! They're like the apple to my pie, the milk to my cereal, the cherry to my ice cream, the wings to my red bull-**

**Enough ranting... On with the fic!**

Nellie watched as he made his way to where the girl was seated in the grass. She could see his mouth moving and within a few moments, he had sat next to her and they had begun talking to each other. She smiled and pulled a book out of the picnic basket, flipping open to her page.

"Ms. Pearce, what a lovely surprise.", an oily voice commented.

Nellie rolled her eyes as she looked up. "Turpin. What an unwanted surprise.", she said, snapping her book shut as she stood.

"It really isn't becoming of such a beautiful young lady to speak in such a manner, Ms. Pearce.", he ground out, his hand clenching in a fist at his side.

"Well, just like you said all those years ago, I belong with the servants, Mr. Turpin. And last I checked, it doesn't really matter how you speak when you belong to the lower class.", she sneered.

"Why must you hold such a grudge?", he asked angrily.

"Why must you continue to try courting me when I have no interest in ever doing so?", she shot back, her hands on her hips.

"Good day, Ms. Pearce. I doubt this will be the last time you hear from me."

Nellie sighed in frustration as the annoying man walked away.

Why do I always have to attract the worst examples of the opposite sex?, she thought to herself.

She had just sat back down when Benjamin came rushing back up to her.

"Oh, Nell! You were right!"

"Well, I always am, but what was I right about now?", she replied teasingly.

He rolled his eyes but continued. "The girl… she's so pretty! Oh , Nell, I can't believe it, ,but I actually have a date tomorrow!", he laughed. Nellie smiled, patting his back.

"Good for you.", she murmured, her conversation with Turpin still occupying the front of her mind.

She could hear Benjamin rambling on and on about the girl, whose name is Lucy but she really wasn't paying any attention.

"Nell? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Huh, oh yeah.", she muttered in response.

"Then, what did I just say?"

"Um… Lucy, something about hair and eyes the colour of the sea.", she replied, twisting a red curl around her finger.

"Anyway, what's eating at you?", he asked her, taking a minute from his ten minute ramble about Lucy what's-her-face to actually ask her a question.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. Just worried about trying to get into the musical academy, that's all.", she lied, picking her book back up. Benjamin tried several times to et her to talk to him, but she merely ignored him.

"You know that she's going to have to come to the house so that mum can meet her before you two start courting, right?", she said suddenly, jolting Benjamin out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I know, but it won't be a problem. Lucy is a very polite and respectful girl.", he told her, his eyes glazing over at the thought of the blonde haired girl.

"I hope so for your sake.", she muttered into her book.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that one was really short too but have no fears my dear readers, a longer chapter with the Barker family meeting Lucy is up next? How will Nellie and Diana react? Will they like her? Or hate her? All shall be revealed in the next chapter! Drop me a review will you? Or I'll put you in a meat pie!XD**

**~Ele**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! I has another chappie for you! Once again, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I shall love you forever! **

**Because I forgot for the last 4 chapters:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd, Mrs. Lovett or any characters in this story with the exception of Diana and Hattie. TimBurton and Steven Sondheim own this, not me...:D**

The next day found the Barker family awaiting the arrival of Lucy. Benjamin couldn't stop bouncing in his seat as he waited which amused his mother and annoyed his sister. Diana sat primly in her chair, watching Benjamin fidget and listening to the soothing sounds of the piano coming from Nellie's direction. Finally, the music cut off and Nellie glared at Ben.

"For god's sake, will you calm down? You're throwing off my piece!", she said in exasperation.

Diana chuckled as Ben hurriedly apologized. Suddenly, a loud knocking was heard on the door.

"She's here!", he exclaimed, shooting up from his chair and adjusting his waistcoat before hurrying to the entrance hall.

Diana smiled and Nellie rose from the piano bench to greet their guest.

Lucy swept in, with Benjamin following her like a lost puppy. Her eyes swept each of the things in the room, looking like a haughty queen surveying unworthy subjects.

"Mrs. Barker.", she greeted haughtily.

Diana couldn't prevent her disgust from showing on her face, but managed to keep her cool.

"Miss Anderson.", she replied coolly. "I trust that you and Benjamin are quite compatible. I'd hate to think that Benjamin will get his heart broken."

"Of course. He is quite the handsome young gentleman.", Lucy said to the older woman, shooting Benjamin an improper wink.

"Anyway, this is my daughter. I hope that you two will get along well." Diana said, gesturing to Nellie.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, my name's Eleanor. But everyone calls me Nellie.", Nellie said in her cheery manner.

Lucy looked at Nellie's outstretched hand and ignored it completely. "Oh, so you're the poor girl that Benjamin saved from the streets. The house is a bit dirty, don't you think? Perhaps you should pay more attention to your duties, Nellie."

Nellie's jaw dropped briefly before an outraged look replaced her astonishment. Diana's nostrils flared and her eyes seemed to glow with anger.

"I don't believe I have time to stand here talking to insignificant people. I have a composition to write. I'll see you later, mum." Nellie said icily. Benjamin couldn't help but notice that she didn't say goodbye to him. He stared at her retreating form with a confused look.

"I think we'll carry on with this conversation later on. I will speak to you later Benjamin. For now, though, please take Miss Anderson out of my house before I do or say something I will regret."

She turned on her heel and began to walk away but not before she turned with some parting words.

"It would do you well to learn some manners that are becoming of a young girl of your status, Miss Anderson."

With that said, she walked out the room in search of her daughter.

Benjamin swallowed and took Lucy's hand, leading her outside.

"Jesus, Ben, you didn't tell me your family was so easily offended. I mean, I didn't even say anything that horrible!", she said as he led her away from their house. Benjamin remained quiet, neither daring to say a word against his family nor the pretty girl hanging off his arm.

Diana carefully walked through her house, listening for the tell tale signs of the piano. Finally, she heard strained music coming from the spare piano they kept in their ballroom for special occasions.

She carefully opened the door and peered in, seeing her daughter sitting at the bench with a murderous expression on her face as she pressed the keys with a little too much force. Finally, she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, causing them to land heavily against the ivory keys and forcing a strangled sound from the piano. Seeing the angry tears falling down her daughter's face, Diana cautiously entered the room and sat on the bench, rubbing Nellie's back soothingly.

Through her sniffles, Nellie muttered, "It would have been better if you had let me die on the streets. I only sully your image, mum."

Diana frowned. "You, of all people should know that I do not care for images Nellie. I am glad that I adopted you and I am proud to call such a beautiful, talented and smart girl my daughter."

Nellie rubbed her eyes and sniffed, looking up through red and puffy eyes at her mother. "Thanks, mum.", she said, giving the older woman a half-hearted smile. Diana smiled, embracing her daughter and kissing her cheek.

"Never forget that I love you, my little Nellie."

"I love you too, mum."

**A/N: Comments? Ideas for the other chapters? R&R? Pretty please? I'll give each of you a free meat pie and a glass of gin! :D**

**~Ele**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! Once more, much thanks to everyone who keeps on reviewing, you really make my day :) I think this is probably the longest chapter so far... hopefully that makes you happy?**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney...**

ONE WEEK LATER

Lucy Anderson sat in the posh apartment of one of the many men she was involved with. Said man was passed out on the bed, bared as naked as he was born, exhausted after their 'activities'. She took a long drag on the hookah pipe, thinking about her latest catch. Benjamin Barker. Handsome and naïve. It wouldn't take much to fool him into marrying her and then taking his money and ditching the fool. But the question was how? His mother and sister weren't likely to accept her, not now that she had 'insulted' them.

But then, maybe, the answer was to pretend to apologise and then screw them all over. That would be very interesting. Very deceiving and dramatic. Lucy always was one for her drama. Smirking, she stood and redressed herself, fishing through her partner's pockets and taking any of his spare change before slipping on her shoes and striding out the door.

Benjamin Barker's large house came into view as she rounded the corner. She smirked, fluffing at her hair and striding purposefully up to the door, knocking three times loudly on the door.

Inside, Nellie groaned as the knocking threw her off again. Ever since that woman came and insulted her, she was having a lot of trouble with making up her composition. And the problem was, she was running out of time. Her audition for the music academy was in two short days.

"Hattie! Can you answer the door, please?"

Hattie came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands free from flour, and opened the door to the Barker's home.

"Hello. I'd like to speak to Mrs. Barker and Nellie please."

Hattie's nose wrinkled slightly with the audacity of the girl but she opened the door wider and allowed her to enter.

"Wait here while I call for Mrs. Barker, please."

"Naturally.", Lucy drawled.

Within a few moments, the tapping of heels could be heard on the tiled floors. Lucy looked up just in time to meet Mrs. Barker's cool gaze.

"Miss Anderson."

"Mrs. Barker. I wanted to apologise about my behavior the other day. I really do not know what came over me, sometimes I just blurt these kinds of things out.", she stated, giving the older woman a shrug at the end.

"While I may accept your apology, I do not think that it is me you need to be apologizing to but Nellie." Diana said coolly.

"Of course! Where is she?"

"Hattie, go and call on Nellie and tell her Miss Anderson would like to speak with her, please."

Hattie nodded and scurried off to find the young girl.

"Miss Nellie?"

Nellie looked up from the manuscript she was trying to fill with her composition.

"Yes, Hattie?"

"Miss Anderson would like to speak with you."

Nellie's eyes grew distant and cold and her mouth turned down in a frown.

"Tell her I am unavailable, if you will, Hattie."

"Yes, of course."

Hattie's boots sounded on the tiles of the Entrance Hall.

"I'm sorry, Miss Nellie is unavailable."

"What was she doing, Hattie?", Diana asked, forgetting about their guest.

"She was working on her composition for her audition, Miss."

"Ah, of course. Do you play any instruments, Miss Anderson?"

"Er- no.", came the blunt reply.

Diana nodded. "Well, it seems you will have to apologise to Nellie another day, Miss Anderson. Until then, I'll have to ask you to leave. Hattie and I have a lot of things we must attend to."

"Of course."

Lucy left, a big smirk on her face and feeling slightly better than she had arrived. It would take some time, but she would get through them all.

Nellie sat, forlornly staring at her piano, not a single thing coming to mind. Sure, she had plenty pieces written up, but she felt like none of them were good enough. She wanted to make her mother proud, and to show the rest of judgmental London that she was not a lowlife or street rat. The last manuscript she wrote sat at the head of the piano, but Nellie felt like it was too disjointed, the music didn't flow like it should. With an exasperated sigh, she banged her head against the smooth wood, as if this could help her bring a piece into her mind.

"I don't think that's going to help you write a piece of music, Miss Nellie."

Nellie looked up and saw Hattie standing in the doorway of the sitting room, an amused expression on her face.

She sighed again. "I know, Hattie, I just don't know what else to try. I've wasted countless pieces of paper trying to think up of something, but everything I try to play just sounds…wrong. Does that make sense?"

Hattie laughed. "Of course it does. But I'll tell you something. Your music is special. It comes from your heart, from your very soul. It does not take endless sheets of paper, you just have to let it flow from within you, and then, you might be satisfied."

Nellie thought on Hattie's words. For her, Hattie had always been a very philosophical person and often times would enlighten her about these things. And often times, Hattie was right. "You're probably right, you know."

Hattie chuckled again. "Yes. And here's another thing I am usually right about: You are going to need enough sleep if you expect yourself to play anything tomorrow. So, off to bed with you, Nellie."

Nellie gave her a small grin and rose, patting the maid on her shoulder before leaving the room.

The next morning, Nellie was woken up by both the bright sunlight streaming through her room and the loud knocking on her door.

"Miss Nellie! Time to get up dear!", Hattie said as she came through her bedroom door and placed a large garment bag over the chair of her vanity.

Nellie groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What time is Hattie?"

"Just after seven, dear."

"My audition isn't till nine!", she said with a groan, flopping back under her covers with another groan.

"I know, but Mrs. Barker wants you to have breakfast with her and Master Benjamin before you go. She brought you a new dress to wear, too."

Nellie nodded and stood, making her way into her adjoining bathroom to take a quick bath and then dress for breakfast. 20 minutes later, she emerged wearing a forest green silk dress that her mother bought her. It had a v of white on the bodice, and a slim gold chain belt hanging around her hips. She smiled as she swept her braided hair over her shoulder, making her way to the dining room.

"Morning, mum. Ben.", she greeted, taking a seat on the left of Diana and across from Benjamin.

"Good morning Nellie, dear. Sleep well?", Diana asked, sipping her tea.

"Of course, mum. Just excited, s'all.", Nellie replied as she buttered her toast.

Diana smiled. "I'm sure you'll do just fine. I see Hattie brought you the new dress I bought you."

"Yes. I love it. Thanks so much, mum."

Diana grinned at her daughter before turning to look at her son. He had yet to take his eyes off of his sister since she entered the room. She furrowed her brow slightly but shrugged it off.

Nellie soon found herself sitting in a room in the music academy, her fingers twitching nervously as she tapped her foot in impatience.

"Pearce, Nellie."

She sighed and shook her head, stepping through the door. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw inside. It was a magnificent theatre, with a beautiful grand piano sitting centre stage and a lone person sitting on a slightly raised platform. Nellie eyed the elderly woman. She seemed very stern, her mouth curled into a scowl and her beady eyes following her every moment.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Begin.", came the raspy reply.

Nellie swallowed and nodded, sitting at the bench of the piano.

She flexed her fingers and set them against the white ivory.

_Of course it does. But I'll tell you something. Your music is special. It comes from your heart, from your very soul. It does not take endless sheets of paper, you just have to let it flow from within you, and then, you might be satisfied_

Hattie's words echoed in her head as she took a deep breath. Without a cue from her mind, her fingers started to play, as if with a mind of her own. Memories flashed to the forefront of her mind, memories of her mother teaching her to play, of growing up with Diana and playing with Benjamin, of kneeing Nathanial Turpin in his crotch. She remembered baking with Hattie and bedtime stories in the comfort of candlelight, the comforting smell of rose and sandalwood. Diana's smell. She smiled, her fingers weaving a beautiful masterpiece of music that filled the entire room and reverberated through her very soul, her very body. When it finally came to an end, she wiped a few tears from her eyes and was astonished to hear very enthusiastic clapping coming from the stern woman. She looked up in astonishment, to see the woman standing, applauding her with tears in her eyes too.

"Marvelous. Simply marvelous. I've never heard such true musical talent."

Nellie managed a smile and stood.

"Classes start next week dear. Eight o' clock sharp. Don't be late!"

A face splitting grin broke out on her features as Nellie very nearly ran home, joy and pride and excitement welling within her. Unfortunately, she just had to be stopped by Turpin. God, she hated his guts sometimes.

"Miss Pearce, what a lovely surprise.", he said in an oily tone, taking her hand and kissing it.

She pulled her hand away in disgust, wiping it on her dress. Ugh, just dirtied it, she thought.

"Turpin."

She moved to walk past him but he caught her arm.

"Where are you rushing off to, so quickly?"

"Away from you and your perverted tendencies.", she sneered, wrenching out of his grip.

"You ought to learn some manners, Miss Pearce."

"I will, once you learn how to treat a lady."

Suddenly he slammed his lips down roughly on her own and she gagged from his overpowering scent.

"I see no lady.", he said snarkily before turning and walking away. She spat on the ground, revolted.

_Why, oh why, must he be attracted to me?_

She hurried home, bursting through the door.

"Mum! Hattie!", she called, dashing through the door and through to the sitting room where her mother should have been sitting enjoying her midday tea.

Instead, she found her brother sitting with Lucy on the couch, snogging.

Her loud footsteps came to a halt as she stared, a red blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh, um Nellie-"

Benjamin pulled away, an equally red blush on his own cheeks. His hair fell down to cover his eyes in a sheepish manner. Lucy insisted on staying close to him, which was practically in his lap, a devilish smirk on her blood red lips.

Nellie shook her head, her face suddenly expressionless.

"It seems I've interrupted something.", she said coolly, walking off in search of Diana and Hattie.

She found them in the study, chatting over a matter. Her excitement bubbled within her.

"Mum! Hattie! I got in! I got into the academy!", she exclaimed, grinning like an insane person as she opened the door.

Diana and Hattie looked up with knowing expressions etched into proud faces.

Diana embraced her daughter happily. "See? I told you that you could do it.", she said proudly, looking at her daughter's grin that threatened to split her face in half.

**A/N: Did you like it? What plans does Lucy have for the Barkers? What does Turpin do? Will Diana forbid Benjamin from seeing Lucy? Does Nell have feelings for Ben?**

**All shall be answered dear readers! R&R,if you will?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, supermegaawesomefoxyhot readers! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I have lots more juicy stuff for you up my sleeve ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sweeney Todd, Lucy would have died when she took the poison, Sweeney would have killed the judge before Anthony could interrupt and Sweeney, Nellie and Toby would have ended up living in a seaside house. Seeing as none of these things happened, it is obvious that I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

Nellie walked around the house in a happy daze for the days after her acceptance. She hummed happily for no reason as she walked around the house and the music coming from the piano could be heard from anywhere in the house. It cheered everyone up, keeping the mood light and happy. Nellie hadn't spoken to Benjamin for a while, she had never felt so distant from him. It hurt, Ben was her best friend, her confidante. They told each other everything. But ever since he met that witch, he had been acting so strangely. She sighed, her chipper mood faltering for the first time in three days.

She heard the front door open and close and curiously, she poked her head out into the Entrance Hall. Ugh. It was her. She watched as her brother kissed the blonde bimbo's hand sweetly, his eyes showing love and adoration. Slipping back out unnoticed, Nellie headed for her bedroom. As she shut the door, only one thought ran through her mind.

Why can't I be treated like that by a man?

Her brother really knew how to treat a woman. With respect and he cherished her. She wasn't just a sex doll for him. He actually loved her. Nellie looked into her mirror.

What does she have that I don't?

Maybe, her hair was just too red whereas it should be pale and ladylike, combed to perfection instead of curly and wild. Maybe, her chest was too big? And her waist too thick? Her thighs too big? Her eyes too boring in colour? Her skin too white in comparison to Lucy's tanned one?

This is ridiculous, Nell, you are beautiful. You don't need to compare yourself to her. You're acting as though you fancy Ben or something.

Of course not, I just- miss him?

She sighed. She was really beginning to regret telling him to talk to her that day in the park.

When she finally came back down, Lucy was just preparing to leave. But, of course, she had to call her out.

"Nellie!"

Resisting rolling her eyes, Nellie turned with an indifferent look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Are you heading out?"

"Yes.", she said in an impatient manner.

"Don't you want to put something else on?"

Becoming increasingly annoyed, Nellie replied,

"Why? What I'm wearing is fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you can barely breathe! And that neckline! All the men on the streets will think you're a common whore!", Lucy said in a faux concerned voice.

Nellie looked like she had been slapped.

"Get out.", she ground out.

"Why? You aren't exactly the owner of this house! You aren't even a Barker!", Lucy mocked, her blood red lips curling into a devilish smirk.

"Get the hell out of here right now!", Nellie shouted.

Lucy chuckled darkly before coming to stand right up in Nellie's face.

"Are you deaf? I said get out! Or are we switching roles, here? Because you've been acting more like the whore in my eyes, what with the way you've been throwing yourself at Benjamin!", Nellie sneered.

This time, Nellie really did get slapped.

Unfortunately, just as she was about to retaliate, Benjamin and Diana had strolled in, just in time to watch Lucy slap her across her right cheek.

The force of it jerked her head but she merely faced her attacker again, before attempting to launch herself at the bitch.

But it was an attempt, because Benjamin grabbed her around her waist, hauling her backwards and away from Lucy. She shouted in rage and disgust, kicking and struggling against Benjamin. Finally he released her, and, with her face red with fury and rage, her eyes displaying the highest level of hate, she stormed up the stairs. Her bedroom door slammed so hard behind her that it rattled the glass panels of the windows.

"Mrs. Barker, I –"

"Leave."

It was a cold and unforgiving command. There would be no second chance this time.

When the bitch had disappeared from sight, Diana turned to her son, tight-lipped and her eyes showing anger never before seen in her loving and kind character.

"You are never to see her again, Benjamin."

"But, mum-"

"Am I understood?"

"But-"

_"Am I understood?"_

He sighed and nodded as she walked in search of Nellie.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I Love You All sooooo much! thanks for the great reviews! okay, so i know the last chapter was a bit short but it was more of a filler chapter. so i have a longer one for you all :)**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey, Mrs. Lovett! Can i own you?**

**Mrs. Lovett: Er...no.**

**Me: *pouty face* why not?**

**Mrs. Lovett:I don't even know you!**

**Me: But I know you! Fine, whatever,can I own Sweeney?**

**Mrs. Lovett: ABSOLUTELY NOT! HE IS MINE!**

**Needless to say, i don't own Sweeney or Nellie :)**

Benjamin sat in the park, Lucy by his side.

"Luce, we can't see each other anymore."

"What? Why not, Benny?"

"My mother has forbidden it."

She pouted. "This is so stupid. Obviously your family doesn't like me, Benny, but really now, there's no reason that you and I can't be together."

"Bit my mother told me that I'm to never see you again.", he stated with a frown. What was she trying to say?

"We can just run away together, Ben.", she said, as though he were stupid.

His eyes brightened at the thought of really getting to be with the girl he loved. He couldn't really fathom why his family didn't like her. She was beautiful, maybe a little rough around the edges, but still, she was amazing.

"Of course!" he span her around happily, kissing her lips happily.

Within the hour, plans had been made between the two for them to sneak away together.

One week later, it was the few days leading up to Diana's 45th birthday. The weather was finally cooling down after the warm summer days, a signal that autumn was coming which would in turn bring around another winter. Nellie had taken on the responsibility of organizing the masquerade ball the Barker's would be hosting, ordering the flowers and helping Hattie in the kitchen. Nellie was coming upstairs late after finishing some of the homework that she had for her music classes. Nearly everyone in the house was asleep, or so she thought. As she passed Benjamin's room, she heard sounds of scuffling coming from within. Curious, she pushed open the door and was surprised at what she found . Ben was hastily stuffing his clothes into a bag. A sealed envelope with the word 'mum' on it sat on his desk.

"Where are you going?"

He turned to face her, expecting cold and indifferent looks from Nellie. He wasn't prepared for the extreme sadness and heartbreak to be in her eyes. No, if you keep looking at her, you'll never be able to do this, Ben. The truth was, he didn't want to leave his mother, or Nellie or even Hattie. But the preparations were already made, and he couldn't stop them now.

So, he dropped his gaze to the floor and replied, rather flatly,

"I'm running away."

A tear dropped from Nellie's eye. "Why?", she whispered.

"Because nobody around here understands my love for Lucy. The only way for us to be together is if I leave.", he said, making it come out harsher than he intended.

She sniffled and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Fine. I want you to be happy, Ben. And if she makes you happy, then so be it. But I'm telling you, it's going to kill mum.", she whispered, her voice still thick with tears.

He winced. Her words rang true, she only wanted the best for him. He wanted to wrap her up in a hug and apologise to her and tell her that he wouldn't go, but she had already turned and fled from his room. He nearly set his bag back on the ground and unpacked his things, shredded his letter but suddenly, there was the tap of a rock on his window. Lucy was here.

_I'm sorry, Nell. Maybe you'll forgive me in the future,_ he thought as he dashed down the stairs and out of the house.

Diana was heartbroken and had cried for days on end. There was little Nellie and Hattie could do to cheer her up, even Nellie's piano pieces had no effect. But nevertheless, the Barker patriarch found herself in a beautiful gown on her 45th birthday, welcoming guests into her home when all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and cry herself to sleep, maybe even delude herself into thinking this was all a dream and that her son was just up in his bedroom, sketching away on his drawing pad.

Nellie stood in the corner of the room, surveying the guests that came through the door. They all picked up a glass of some kind of alcohol and Nellie was beginning to wonder if she would need one too before the night was out. She thought she saw a familiar figure with tousled brown hair but she shook it off, it was wishful thinking. And he wouldn't even come back here, he ran away to be with his precious Lucy, Nellie thought bitterly.

Deciding she needed some fresh air, she stepped out onto the balcony, breathing a sigh as she stared up at the stars. She felt a familiar presence behind her and instantly knew that she had indeed seen correctly earlier.

"What are you doing here, Ben?", she asked without turnin to look at him.

" I-", he cut off, not knowing what to say.

She finally turned to him and he couldn't help but think she looked especially- what's the word? Beautiful. More beautiful than any other girl he had seen. More than Lucy.

When she couldn't get an answer from him, she turned her back on him again, leaning against the balcony.

"You're killing her, you know.", she whispered, trailing her fingers along the smooth marble rail.

He sighed through his nose, not having to ask who 'her' was.

"She's incredibly depressed, she won't talk to me or Hattie, she's even begun to refuse meals now.", she continued.

Ben felt like he'd been stabbed in his gut. And each word that came out of Nellie's mouth twisted the handle of the knife.

"I have to go, mum is expecting me to play for all of these people.", she murmured, patting his arm as she strode past him.

Benjamin ran a hand through his hair as he thought about everything she had said. He had noticed the dark circles surrounding his mother's sea green eyes, and the fact that she looked more strained, her usual simple smiles and cheery laughs forced. Horrible guilt washed through him. He felt like punching himself .

Finally, he made his way back into the room, hoping to catch the end of Nellie's piece. He was in luck; he stood by the door, his arms folded as he fixed his eyes on the redhead.

God, she is beautiful.

Stop! Think of Lucy! Think of Lucy!, he commanded to his mind.

But it didn't work. The blonde hair and blue eyes held nothing when _she_ was sitting there, as regally as a queen sits on her throne, her face thoughtful and concentrated as her fingers wove the complicated piece of music, her dress a shade darker than the red curls that were piled on her head, a few escaping to frame her face in a manner that rivaled Aphrodite.

People cheered as the song ended, and she bowed to them all, kissing her mother on the cheek.

She did not fail to miss the familiar head of brown hair dashing out the doors and she sighed inwardly, her heart sinking in her chest.

**A/N: More still to come! so drop me a review? Pretty please?**

**~Ele**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow! So many reviews from you guys! I lovett! Anyway, on with le chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney...**

Months had passed by.

It was almost December, the winter months creeping up on London, frosting the rooftops and streets with white, a pretty sight, but also settling in a bitter cold, one that ached right down to a person's bones. Nellie was currently preparing for a recital, the last one before the academy took a break for Christmas.

She shivered with the cold and hastened her walk, desperate to get home and warm herself by the fire with Diana. She looked on in wonder at the beautifully decorated streets, each little shop sporting something that invoked the Christmas spirit.

She sighed.

Christmas.

It would be so different without Ben there this year. The house seemed like a ghost, a shadow of its former glory. Not that it had become dank or dark or gloomy. No, not all. But the atmosphere had changed. Normally, by now, the house was filled with Christmas cheer, and on one given day, Benjamin would return home carrying a large pine tree, lugging it through the doors so that they could descend on it to decorate. But Benjamin hadn't come home with a tree, Nellie had had to go and get one herself. And even then, her mother had refused to help decorate it, she had sat on the settee, watching as Nellie and Hattie placed all the ornaments on its branches and put the candle holders in place. Her eyes had been dazed the whole time, and she had a sad little smile on her face. Nellie had a good feeling that she was lost in memories, maybe of all the Christmases that had passed between her family.

She blew on her cold fingers as she continued to walk, her own thoughts so bunched up in her head that she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. As a result, she bumped into someone. Hard.

"Oof."

She fell on her bum less than gracefully, her cheeks burning with the cold as well as embarrassment.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, Miss, I didn't even see you there!"

Nellie winced as she helped herself up, but not from pain. It was him.

"Nellie?!"

She looked up, her eyes taking in his astonished expression.

"Ben."

"Wh- What are you doing here?"

She snorted slightly. "We do still live in the same city, Benjamin. It was not unlikely that we would see each other in the streets.", she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh. Right. Of course.", he said in a flat voice.

She nodded once and prepared herself to walk away.

"Nell! Wait!"

She winced at the nickname, she was desperately trying to forget everything that happened to them. It was a trying task and she was barely succeeding.

He rushed back up to her and stuffed a slip of paper into her hand.

"What is this, Benjamin?"

He swallowed thickly. "It's my new address. Just in case.", he said, ducking his head slightly.

"Do you just walk around with your address on slips of paper to hand out?", she asked him seriously, her eyebrows raised.

"I- I- Just take the damn address, Nellie."

She shrugged and nodded, tucking it into her coat pocket before she walked away.

Benjamin sat in the park, his drawing book hanging limply in his fingers. His life was not turning out the way he had hoped it would. He had thought he would be happy if he ran away with Lucy, but now, he was beginning to think her idea might not have been really foolproof after all. They were living in Lucy's flat, and things had been good. He had not intended on bedding her, not until they were married, but the woman was insatiable, he couldn't have stopped her even if he tried. But now, he realized that his life was turning to shit. He had lost his best friend and his mother. He wanted to go back, honestly, he did. But how would he be able to face them if they knew how foolish he had been ? no, he couldn't go back there, not unless he wanted to be shamed.

His hand randomly moved on his page, creating strokes and contours with the rough charcoal he held between his fingers. It wasn't even like he truly enjoyed his life now anyway. Everyday, when he arrived home, Lucy was not there. She was supposedly working as a seamstress over on the High street. The nights were always lonely until she stumbled through the door. He missed the nights when he would sit in his father's armchair sipping a cup of hot cocoa that Hattie made, with his mother sitting on his right, while Nellie played and sang for them on the piano.

He sighed again and looked at the sheet of paper in his hand and gasped. He had unconsciously begun to draw Nellie. He traced one of her charcoal curls, frowning sadly. He missed her company terribly. He repressed another sigh as he stood and began to make his way home.

As he was passing the theatre, a brightly coloured flyer and familiar name caught his eye.

_Come and experience the musical prodigy of_

_Eleanor Pearce_

_At the 10__th__ annual Christmas recital performed by _

_The Musical Academy of London_

Benjamin traced the letters of his sister's name in awe. She was going to perform for people! Before he could persuade himself not to (or rather, before Lucy could persuade him not to), he rushed up and purchased a ticket from the man sitting in the ticket booth.

Nellie sat in front of her vanity a few days later, wearing a new purple dress as Hattie did her hair for her. Tonight was her recital, and most of upper class London was attending. She ran her hands over the bodice of her dress as she tried to calm her nerves , though it did little to help. Hattie finally finished with her hair, intricately braiding the top half while the bottom half hung about her shoulders and back in perfect red corkscrew curls. She mustered a smile at the maid.

"Thank you very much, Hattie."

The old maid smiled a grin in return for the young girl before her.

"You are very welcome, Nellie, but you know you must look your best for tonight."

Nellie nodded, her nerves coming to the forefront of her mid again, making her twist her fingers in the skirt of her dress.

"Nell! It's time to go, darling!"

Diana's voice jolted her out of her thoughts as she grabbed up her book and hugged Hattie before rushing down the stairs and into the coach her mother had hired for the night.

Diana and Nellie parted at the doors of the theatre. Nellie had gone to the back, presumably to prepare herself for what was to come. Diana smiled half heartedly and kissed her daughter's forehead before finding her seat in the upper balcony along with the academy's headmistress.

She slumped in her seat in a most unladylike manner, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Benjamin's leaving was taking a hard toll on her, just like it had on everybody in the Barker household. Sudden clapping alerted her to the fact that Nellie must have stepped on stage. Her eyes snapped open, and there, was the pride and joy that was her daughter. She stood proudly on the stage, bowing to the audience before settling at the grand piano.

A familiar tune washed over Diana's ears and she realized that it was the same one Nellie had played when she first joined the Barkers all those years ago. Diana smiled and closed her eyes as memories flickered behind her lids. Tears ran down her face as the music made her remember all the good times that she had with her children. How she had loved watching them grow and mature together. She had watched how their friendship grew and blossomed but there was something deeper between the two, she wondered if it was, is, love. She hoped it was. How desperately she wanted her son to come to the realization that his 'sister' was the perfect woman for him! But now, now he had run away, and she didn't know if her son would ever return.

Benjamin Barker sat in the large crowd of Londoners as he listened to Nellie's music on the stage. It too brought many memories to his mind. He smiled as he remembered them all, his gaze transfixed on the redhead that sat at the bench of the piano. She seemed perfectly at ease, and Benjamin's memory served him well, for a similar image was conjured to his mind of Nellie sitting at the piano at home, light from the dying fire illuminating her red curls. He smiled again as the music bridged into another of his favourites and he reminisced in his mind.

Two hours later, the crowd was hooting with applause as the muse for the night bowed and exited the stage. The crowd of Londoners left the theatre, each talking animatedly about the amazing performance that Diana Barker's adopted daughter gave.

Benjamin stood outside, glaring at two people standing to his right. Most people had left already, save for these two. It was Nellie, and she was being chatted up by a fop of a man. He had sunny blonde hair and sea green eyes. Whatever he was saying to her must have been quite funny since she was giggling and she had the most appealing blush on her cheeks.

"Nell, it's time to go."

Ben stiffened slightly as he heard his mother's voice from the coach nearby, but he felt blind anger rise within him as the fop bent and kissed Nellie's hand, making the blush on her cheeks deepen. She waved as she began climbing into the coach but she suddenly looked up.

Their eyes locked.

For a minute, she just stared, before pursing her lips and climbing all the way into the coach.

Ben ran a hand through his hair as he watched her coach drive out of view and sighed again. No matter how much he wished it, he didn't think Nellie would forgive him anytime soon.

**A/N: *Cowers in fear* Okay, so I know you guys are just waiting for the sweenett moment, it's coming, I promise. But, patience is a virtue, so have no fear, there WILL be sweenett in the story. :)**

**~Ele**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again, wonderful readers! Sorry it's been a little while, I've been caught up with schoolwork and whatnot. Anyway, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, I send you free meat pies and gin! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney Sweeney Todd...**

Christmas passed in a rush, and a rather somber mood at the Barker manor. It was a quiet affair, much unlike the happy chorus of laughs and shouts that normally occupied the house on Christmas Day. With the end of Christmas brought the New Year and an even bitter cold. Nellie wished that Benjamin were there to toast with her, as he always was, but unfortunately, he was once again absent. It was taking quite a long time to adjust to not having him around.

Instead, Nellie found herself on New Year's Day, crouched by the side of her mother's bed with a wet rag, wiping the beads of sweat from the older woman's forehead. Her brow was furrowed in worry, listening to Diana's rasping coughs and shallow breaths. They had already called the doctor, and he had bled her, but left saying there wasn't much else he could do. Hattie and Nellie were trying their very hardest to nurse back to health. Nellie hadn't left her side since she got sick, even though Diana had insisted that she would be better and that it was a simple cold and there was no need to make such a fuss.

But she had only worsened and Nellie only worried more. She had stopped practicing the piano so that she could stay by Diana's side, much to her mother's displeasure. But it was now three weeks and Diana was still unable to get out of bed. Her green eyes were dimmed, and her eyes had dark circles under them. Her breathing was too shallow, and her fever still raged on. On this particular night, Diana started to hallucinate.

She grabbed Nellie and with a strength that she should have been incapable of having, pulled her up to look into her eyes.

"Benjamin! Come back to me, Ben! I'm sorry! J-Just come back to me! Nellie! W-Where is my little girl?!", she said in a raspy voice, her eyes seeming to be lost in a dream world.

"I'm right here, mum."

"Nell! You- you love him! You love my little Ben! I want you to take good care of him!"

"I-"

Nellie never finished her sentence, because the minute that Diana's episode started, it ended, leaving Nellie sitting there in a daze as Diana slept fitfully.

She didn't – no she couldn't love Ben.

Could she?

She groaned softly. She felt so confused, she didn't know how she even felt anymore. One thing was for sure, though. She wasn't sure if her mother was going to pull through. Steeling her nerves against the troubling thoughts, she sat and wrote a letter to Benjamin. He needed to come back just in case he didn't see his own mother before she died.

Die. Death. Dead.

No. It can't happen, she thought. I don't know what I'll do if I lose mum too.

Tears flowed down her face at an alarming rate and she wiped them away stubbornly. Her mum wasn't going to die. She was going to wake up the next day and be her normal self, and drink her tea while Nellie played and sang for her.

She dashed outside and saw one of the young boys that frequented the streets as an urchin. She hurried up to him, calling out.

He ran up to her and she crouched down low, taking hold of his shoulder.

"Can you deliver this message for me? Take it to the big building next to the grocer's , please and leave it with the innkeeper there.", she begged him, depositing the envelope and two shiny pennies in his hand. His eyes lit up at the money as he ran away to deliver her message.

She ran a shaking hand through her curls and heaved a sigh before going back inside.

Benjamin hadn't heard anything from Nellie for three weeks. He was walking home when it began to rain but instead of quickening his pace, he walked even slower. Things hadn't been good at all at home. He and Lucy had drawn even further apart, he even refused to be intimate with her now. Somehow, it just seemed wrong, whenever he kissed her, or touched her.

He sighed and scuffed his boot on the sidewalk before finally making his way into the apartment building and climbing the stairs reluctantly.

When he got upstairs, Lucy was throwing out some old papers. Concerned that she might be throwing away important papers, he politely asked what she was doing.

"I'm just throwing out some unimportant papers, Benny. Don't get so irritated with me."

He rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind him. As he stood in the shower, the hot water scalding his skin, he couldn't help but feel like something was terribly wrong. He knew what it was of course, it was the fact that he was too much of a coward to return home and beg forgiveness from his mother and sister. Maybe he would go visit them at the end of the week. And if he couldn't visit, he could sit outside his house and wish for a time machine.

Friday evening and the entire Barker house was once again silent. The quiet was unnerving Nellie and once she had even invited the little urchin boy and given him fresh clothes and food just so she could take her mind off of things. In a way, she had taken him in, purely because she felt sorry for such a youn boy living on the streets. His name was Tobias and he had been abandoned by his mother in the workhouse. A man had 'adopted' him, but then kicked him out when he could no longer afford to feed him.

Nellie was sitting next to her mother, one place that had become her regular haunt. The doctor was checking up on Diana. When he finished, he quietly pulled Nellie aside.

"I suggest you call the priest.", he said gravely, leaving a wide eyed Nellie to stand there with her mouth gaping.

No.

It can't happen. It just-

Can't.

Not now.

These were most of the thoughts whirling around Nellie's head as the doctor left. Diana couldn't die. Nellie needed her. She couldn't lose her mother just after she lost her brother. She just couldn't deal with it.

As she once again took up vigilance next to her mother's bed, a fresh batch of tears spilled out of her eyes and over her cheeks.

She woke up later that evening as the sun was just going down. For a moment, she remained disorientd before she caught sight of her mother laying peacefully on the bed.

"Mum?!"

"Nellie. My dear sweet sweet Nellie.", she murmured softly, her eyes blinking lazily.

"Hattie!", Nellie screamed.

"Nellie…."

Nellie grabbed her mother's hand, gripping it as though she gripped life itself.

"Take care of my Ben for me, will you Nellie? You will make a good wife for him.", she said in an airy voice.

Nellie felt like her throat was closing up. No, not now, please, not now!

"You make me so proud, my little Nellie. You were the best daughter I could ask for.", Diana continued, stroking Nellie's tearstained cheek with a withered hand.

"You're gonna be fine, mum. You'll be fine.", she muttered, more to herself than anything.

"No, you must be strong, my Nell. I can see my Ferdinand now. He comes to take me to my judgement…"

"Mum…no! Please, mum!"

With the last of her strength, Diana leaned up and kissed her daughter on her forehead before slumping back on her pillows peacefully.

And so, on the 15th of January, 1828, at 6:45 pm, Diana Barker passed away in her sleep, led away by the spirit of her husband, Ferdinand.

An anguished cry could be heard from miles away, matching the rolling thunder in the distance.

**A/N: um... hi? *crouches in a ball* don't kill me yet! your toddett moment has yet to come! *smiles sheepishly* R&R?**

**~Ele**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't updated recently and I apologise, but exams are a bitch, y'know? Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed chap 10! I'll love you forever! On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney Sweeney, no matter how much I wish I did :'(**

Benjamin carefully walked up to his old house early on Saturday morning. Everything seemed to be in order, with the exception of one thing. Normally, by now, Nellie was up and filling the house with the sounds of music. But all lay quiet in the Barker household. His interest piqued and also a strange bad feeling in his gut, he fished his old house key from his pocket and carefully slid it into the lock.

The house was eerily quiet, it didn't even sound like Hattie was awake.

He crept up the stairs, thinking of going into Nellie's room, when he passed his mother's door and heard quiet sobbing.

He pushed open the door and was surprised to see Nellie collapsed by the side of the bed, clutching Diana's oddly pale and lifeless looking hand.

She looked up with red rimmed eyes and at first her mouth opened and closed, making her look rather like a fish. But then, she had risen faster than any snake could have struck and was pounding against his chest with her tiny fists.

"Where were you? Where- were- you?", she screamed, her words coming out in pants as sobs interrupted them.

He grabbed her wrists, stopping her movements.

"What are you talking about, Nellie, what's going on?", he asked, an increasing sense of panic rising in him.

"She's dead, Benjamin! She's- she's dead!", she managed to get out between her cries, the tears still pouring down her face as she sunk to the carpeted floor.

A blank expression came across his face as her words sunk in. And then he too, felt his legs give out and collapsed on the floor.

"Where were you?", she demanded, her teary eyes probing his own. He looked at her worried, afraid she might start punching him again.

"What do you mean, Nellie?"

"I sent you a letter. Telling you everything- about how mum was really sick and I was scared-", she started angrily, but cut off, not wanting to seem even weaker.

"I didn't get a letter, Nellie."

"Whatever. You should have been here! You should have never even left!"

"I thought you wanted me to be happy?!",he asked, his own annoyance rising within him as Nellie touched on that particular nerve.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're highness, are you quite happy living with your wench?", she asked sarcastically, planting her hands on her hips.

"Nellie-"

"Or is it not everything you dreamed of? Well sorry if I don't hand everything to you on a silver platter, since some of us are less than content at the moment!", she shouted, her cheeks flushed with anger, almost as red as her hair.

"Nellie-"

"You want to know why? Because I don't have anybody now!",she said, but he cut her off.

"SHE WASN'T EVEN YOUR REAL MOTHER!", he shouted, his hands clenched into fists at his side. He instantly regretted the words as they left his mouth.

She stood there, shock and anger playing over her face, before she walked right up to him and smacked him clear across his face.

She muttered something about an 'insensitive bastard', before running out of the room.

And now, finally alone, Benjamin Barker sank to his knees and let the full weight of his grief consume him. Grief over his mother, coupled with grief over losing Nellie. Guilt over not being there when they needed him, all his emotions poured from his eyes and soaked into his shirt as he cried long and hard into the night.

**A/N: So... drop a gal a review? :D**

**~Ele**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Hello, supermegafoxyawesomehot readers!Huge thanks to everyone who has continued to review me!i send you virtual cookies and milk!**

**Disclaimer: Sweeney Todd belongs to Steven Sondheim *all hail* and Tim Burton *all hail*I do not own Johnny Depp *all hail*or Helena Bonham Carter *all hail*. (No matter how much I wish I did)**

The funeral was supposed to be a quiet affair. But naturally, when most of Upper class London read the obituary in the newspaper, they had to come and pay respects to a well known member of the society. Nellie and Ben hadn't spoken since Saturday morning, and Lucy had been complaining all week that her 'Benny' had distanced himself from her.

Now, the immediate family stood in the cemetery as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Nellie stared blankly, having no more tears to shed, save for one single one that rolled down her face, which she quickly wiped away. Benjamin stood there with his jaw clenched, determined not to let his emotions show too much. Lucy clung to him, a handkerchief held to her face and pathetic sobs coming from her mouth. From afar, she looked as though she was crying, but her eyes were completely dry. As the last of the dirt was shoveled on top of the grave, Hattie took Nellie by her shoulders and led her away, sensing that the young girl wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind.

Unfortunately, Nathanial Turpin always did have the worst timing.

He strode purposefully up to Nellie, his chest puffed out to make him seem important.

"My condolences, Miss Pearce. I understand that your family is going through a hard time, what with Benjamin running away and all.", he said nastily, reaching for her hand to kiss.

She wrenched her arm away before his nasty lips could touch her skin and swung back, bringing her hand forward as hard as she could against his cheek.

"Don't speak about things you do not understand, Turpin.", she snarled, stomping away and again, leaving a doubled over Turpin watching after her.

Benjamin watched with a partly mirthful expression as Nellie smacked Turpin.

_Hah, clotpole. I know exactly what that feels like, he thought as he glared at Turpin's bent form._

Lucy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Someone should teach your sister some manners, Benny. Really, assaulting a man in public.", she said haughtily, her nose stuck in the air. Benjamin merely rolled his eyes as she dragged him away.

It had been two weeks since Benjamin had last seen his sister. Feeling utterly useless, he decided to go over to the house. However, when he arrived there, he could feel the crushing weight of grief that hung over the once cheery house.

"Nellie?"

Nobody answered his call. He walked up the stairs, hearing swearing and muttering coming from his sister's room.

"Nellie?"

She jumped slightly, hitting her head on the shelf above her, causing more profanities to spill from her lips. She looked back and frowned slightly.

"Oh. It's you.", she muttered.

"What's going on, Nell? Why are you packing up all of your things?"

She looked at the open cases at the foot of the bed, almost regretfully.

"I'm leaving.", she stated quietly.

"Leaving? To go where? This has always been your home!",he replied, somewhat heatedly.

"I'm touring Europe with the Academy. We're going to be doing a lot of shows. It's a good opportunity for me to get recognized."

"Why are you leaving so- so suddenly?",he asked, a pained look coming into his eyes.

"This is a good opportunity for me, Benjamin. Besides, it's not like there's anything left for me here, anyway."

He stepped closer to her.

"Why are you leaving me too?", he whispered, his saddened eyes looking into her own.

"I am not leaving you, Benjamin. You left me."

Each of her words was like a dagger to his heart and his features twisted into something akin to a pained and unrequited longing.

Before either knew what was happening, his lips had crushed hers in a soft but demanding kiss. His hands tangled in her hair, as her own cupped his cheek. They pulled away to breathe for a moment, both panting heavily.

"Stay.", he whispered, his eyes closed as he rested his forehead against her own.

A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"I can't."

And with those painful words, she broke away from him and fled the room.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Benjamin Barker was walking home, his mind still on one moment that had happened days ago. He had kissed Nellie. Nellie. His sister. His accomplice. His confidante. His.

But no, not his, because he had chosen blonde hair and blue eyes over her. Stupid.

As he unlocked the door to the apartment, he could hear odd sounding noises coming from within. The main room was empty, so he tried the bedroom. The door was wide open, for all to see.

Inside, Lucy was fucking. With Nathanial Turpin. Benjamin, however, was not surprised, merely angry. He had given up everything for- for this- slut.

"Slut.", that was the only word that came out of his mouth, but it was loud enough that the two occupants of the room could hear him.

"Benny!", she squealed, pushing Turpin away and desperately pulling the covers around herself.

_Hah, what is the whore trying to do? Cover her nonexistent modesty?_

"Barker."

He lashed out at Turpin, his anger getting the better of him, and all he knew was that he was screaming. Screaming profanities about her infidelity, about her being a whore, and that she should just live on the streets if she was going to behave like that. Screaming, about her forcing him to abandon his family and lose everyone who was important to him.

But Turpin had quickly bashed him over the head with a lamp.

And all he knew, was blackness.

When he finally came around, he was on a boat, shackled together with convicts and rapists alike, heading for the Devil's Island.

And little did he know, that he would not see London or Nellie, for another fifteen years.

**A/N: Did you like it? Next chpt should be about Ben returning to London as Sweeney. And yes, the Sweenett has started people! ;) R&R?**

**~Ele**


	13. Chapter 13

The boat rocked uncomfortably under his feet. But he didn't feel it. His coal black eyes were fixed solely on one thing. The lights of the city of London shining on the horizon. Fifteen years. Fifteen years slaving away in a damn penal colony because of a whore. The frown on his face deepened. He shouldn't be thinking about this. Only her. The one with the red hair and the milk chocolate eyes, whose pale skin could rival the beauty of the moon on a clear night. Yes, only her.

He'd thought of her many times, of course, but he often wondered if she was ever thinking about him. Had she already gotten married? Was she even still in London? Did she have children? Was she still upset with him?

He sighed and pinched his nosebridge as his thoughts became too jumbled for even him to understand. The ship pulled inn to the harbor, the rest of the sailors scrambling to dock it.

"Mr. Todd, sir?"

The voice jolted him out of the recesses of his mind.

"Yes, Anthony?"

"Are you quite alright, sir?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, alright then."

"I should thank you, Anthony, if not for you, I'd have surely drowned."

"Of course, sir. You're welcome. Will I see you around again?"

"You might."

With that, he walked away, down the dark streets. As he passed, many of the whores on the street called to him, and he wished with all his heart that that was what Lucy Anderson had been reduced to, for it was all she deserved in life.

He walked briskly, intent on finding a place to stay for the night. He passed by the theatre, remembering the night all those years ago when he had watched her perform for the whole of Upper Class London. He sighed, once more wishing he could go back in time and undo all of his mistakes. Just as he was about to go and find an inn where he could stay, two figures emerged from the theatre, one undoubtedly female and the other a tall male towering above her. He could swear he saw a red curl peeking out from under her hat.

No- it couldn't be…

Could it?

He followed, his footsteps silent behind the pair.

The two chatted amicably, and the man continued to mumble things to her that made her laugh and swat his arm. Sweeney nearly growled in jealousy, seeing her with another man. The street they went up was familiar, and Sweeney realized that it was indeed the street that housed his old home. The pair strolled through the wrought iron gates, still chattering to each other as they opened the door to the house. Bright light spilled into the street and for one split second, the woman looked back and met his gaze.

It was her.

But she hadn't held his stare, he had merely caught her eye as she turned to shut the door. It clicked shut and in the quiet of the street, he heard the lock turn and the bolts bolt. His shoulders sagged inwards, and he knew now that Nellie had moved on, she had gotten married without him. His heart twisted painfully in his chest, even more so as he watched their shadowed silhouettes against the lightened window, hugging each other tenderly. A single tear dripping out his eye, he walked away in search of somewhere to stay for the night.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chap. I have a bit of writer's block, not to mention it's almost 1 in the morning here and I woke up super early. Drop a review for a poor writer?**

**~Ele**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, oh wonderful readers! on with le chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd**

Nellie woke up early the next day. She was supposed to be going to the market today, to stock up the house. With a sigh she rolled out of bed, stretching as she walked over to her wardrobe to dress for the day. She flipped through her dresses lazily, trying to overpower the temptation to get back under her covers. She pulled out a dark black dress with red piping, accompanied by a silk corset. Another sigh escaped her mouth, followed by a grunt as she laced her corset up tightly. As she sat at her vanity, she was astonished to see the dark circles under her eyes.

_Not much you can do there, Nells. You've been having those nightmares for the last 13 years of your life._

Yes, it's true. Ever since she had come back from her two year tour and heard the news about him, she hadn't slept properly. Her dreams were haunted about what they were doing to him, if they were abusing to him. Sometimes she would dream that he was calling out to here, but she was frozen immobile and unable to help him. She didn't know the full story, by the time she had returned it had been twisted and changed to suit each gossipmonger. All she knew was that it had to do with him, Turpin and the bitch Lucy.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she brushed out her hair and pinned it up, adding a hat to complete the look. She opened her drawer and fished out an old necklace, clasping it on to her neck, where the dark colours contrasted her pale skin. Just before she could close the drawer though, something else caught her eye. It was a box. And more specifically , it held his razors. Seven chased silver razors, sharpened to perfection and with a gleam that could rival the brightness of the moon. She carefully opened the box, running her finger along the smooth metal. She picked one up and studied it, before shutting the case and carefully sliding the razor into her corset. It couldn't hurt right? London wasn't exactly a safe place these days, and even a woman like herself had to be weary.

Her boots clicked on the pavement , adding to the little tune she was humming in her mind. She didn't mind the walking, really. Of course she could have taken a coach, but she preferred to walk. It was much more refreshing than sitting in a cab waiting for a horse to draw you away. She was almost positive that one could get fat waiting on others to do even the most menial and simple tasks for them. So she walked along, holding her little purse tightly to her side, she knew all about pickpockets in the market. The market was a noisy place, but she loved it really. She was a social butterfly, she loved being around people, unless those people happened to be Nathanial Turpin and his lapdog, the Beadle.

And of course, said people seemed to be just waiting to spot her out in the crowds, just so they could make their ways over to her, to try and make the smallest talk they could manage through their lust clouded and perverted minds. She made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat, turning to quickly survey some pears and apples. She did need fruit after all. A single finger tapped her on her shoulder. She turned, a disgusted and disinterested expression on her face.

"Eleanor, so lovely to see you again.", he drawled smoothly, his piggy eyes drawn straight to her chest.

"My eyes are up here.", she said coldly, beginning to become impatient.

"Of course, of course.", he said, his eyes still running over her pale flesh.

"The last time I checked, married men are not supposed to be ogling women in the market, Turpin.", she said in an icy tone, her eyes glaring defiantly up into his own.

"But you do make it so difficult to resist you, my dear.", he replied, taking her hand to attempt to kiss it. She looked revolted and pulled her hand away, almost about to hit him before someone bumped into her from behind.

"Oh! My apologies, ma'am, I didn't see you there."

She turned to find a rather pale man looking back at her. He had black hair with a curious white streak in it. But his eyes- those eyes shot something through her. They looked just like-

But no, if it really was him, she needed to get him out of here before Turpin realized too.

"No, no, it's not a problem. Say, you aren't from London, are you? I've never seen you before.", she replied, turning her back on the judge and the beadle.

"No, I'm not. Well, I am, but I left a few years ago to travel and whatnot.", he replied.

"Oh, so you're a sailor then?", she asked, determined to speak to him for as long as it took for the judge and beadle to leave. Surprisingly, it took less time than she anticipated and she looked back in time to see the judge glaring at the two of them.

"What's your name, love?"

"Sweeney, Sweeney Todd."

And so, it ended up that Sweeney followed Nellie around while she did her shopping, mainly listening to her as she chattered to him. This also meant that he was her bag holder for her little shopping excursion.

"Say, Mr. T, (yes, they'd technically only known each other for a few hours and she already made up a nickname for him), how'd you like to come back for some lunch?"

"Oh, no, wouldn't wish to impose-"

"Nonsense. Come on, let's get going!" she cut him off already, moving away from him. He sighed and followed along. Their walk was slightly tense and he realized that she had gone silent and kept on glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Just when he thought something must have been awfully wrong with her, she spoke.

"So, Mr. T, what were you before you left London?", she asked, suddenly reverting to her usual cheery stance.

"A barber.", his mouth replied automatically, his mind screaming warnings at him. Something was wrong. She couldn't know, could she?

Before he realized it, they were in his old home, Nellie leading him to their kitchen to rest the groceries down. He set them on the and turned, only to find her much closer than he had anticipated.

Her fingers ghosted down his cheek, all the while the depths of her chocolate eyes kept him paralysed. Her brow furrowed slightly as she ran her fingers through his hair, contemplating something. Finally she breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his chin. When she spoke, he had to strain to hear her, she spoke so quietly.

"So it is you, Benjamin."

**A/N: Cliffie! Don't hate me for it, it just adds to the suspense and keeps you readers on your toes ;) Drop a gal a review? :D**

**~Ele**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello loves! Thanks so much for all the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd**

He froze.

She knew.

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about…", he replied in a strained voice.

"Yes, you do. I know it's you, Ben. You can't hide from me.", she said, pulling away to stare at him.

"I-"

She arched one perfect brow and he gave up, knowing it was futile to try and fool her. She saw his resolve to lie to her crumble, and she enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, something that was quite comical to see, especially since he was a grown man and she was a tiny woman. His arms hung limply and he stared down at her forlornly. He wanted to be affectionate with her, really he did. But Australia had changed him too much, and he wasn't familiar with showing his love. His heart had hardened too much and things like hugs and kisses just seemed too foreign to him, especially after spending fifteen years alone in a cell.

She pulled away to look at him in confusion, before the slam of the door interrupted her.

"Nellie?"

The voice was undoubtedly male, and for a moment, Sweeney had forgotten that she had moved on, that she had already found love with another. Blind jealousy rose in him, and he stiffly unclasped her hands from around him.

The man came into the kitchen, eying their guest in curiosity.

Sweeney glared, scuffing his boots on the ground.

"Hello, Nellie. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, hello Toby. This is Mr. Todd. He's an old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Todd.", Toby replied, holding out his hand. Sweeney shook it reluctantly, replying with a short, "Likewise."

"Well, I'll be in the study if you need me, Nell.", Toby said, before leaving the kitchen.

"Your husband seems like a nice man.", Sweeney ground out, still staring murderously at the spot that Toby had just been standing in.

Nellie stared at him in disbelief, her eyes wide and astonished before she doubled over in raucous laughter.

"You- you-"

"What's wrong with you, woman?", he asked, watching as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

She chuckled again, pushing some of her fallen curls out of her face.

"You thought Toby was my husband.", she said, more laughter threatening to burst from her at any moment.

He stared at her, not really comprehending what she was saying.

"If he's not your husband, then who is he", he asked, his brow knit.

"Toby is a lad I took in when he was five. He was living on the streets and I felt sorry for him. He's the same lad I asked to deliver that letter to you all those years ago.", she replied, all traces of laughter gone from her face the minute she mentioned anything that related to Diana Barker's death.

They both stood there for a moment, lost in the painful memories before Nellie shook her head and started to make lunch.

After a few minutes of painful and tense silence, Nellie spoke again.

"How did you escape?", she asked softly, her eyes flicking up to his for a moment before returning to chopping up her vegetables.

"I- I don't know. It was all such a blur- One minute I was there, in the prison, the next, a sailor was hauling me out of the water before I drowned.", he replied, equally as softly, sticking his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

She nodded absently, biting her lip in contemplation.

"How- how did you get sent away in the first place?"

He pursed his lips slightly. This was always such a touchy subject. He hated the cold nights, when those painful memories would come back to haunt him. She looked up briefly and then shrugged, seeming to accept that he wasn't going to reply.

"It- it was a few days after you had left. I was going home after work… But when I reached the apartment that I was unfortunately sharing at the time, I heard some rather strange and nauseating noises coming from the bedroom."

He paused and her face screwed into something akin to disgust, annoyance flashing in her eyes.

"It seems that Miss Anderson and Turpin were a little better acquainted than I originally thought. The rest is just a blur. All I remember is that I was so mad about everything that happened, so guilty that all I saw was red. I remember screaming lots of profanities, that's for sure.", he chuckled dryly.

"I believe I called her a whore that belonged in the streets with the rest of filthy London.", he continued, causing her to give her own quiet laugh.

"The next thing I knew, Turpin had knocked me out and I woke up on a boat, shackled to murderers and rapists alike.", he finished with a dark tone injected into his words, one that caused a chill to run down her spine.

"Well, love, I'm afraid she ain't much of a whore anymore. She was already hitched to Turpin when I got back two years after I left. Rumours was that he had gotten her with child and he didn't want the child to grow up without a father. Of course she couldn't be happier. She's been sitting prettily on her arse doing nothing for the last fifteen years 'cept for eating, drinking and shagging 'im.", she said with a sneer, her utmost loathing for the woman in question.

He stood from his seat at the table abruptly, startling her suddenly.

"They deserve to die."

**A/N: Did you like it? I figured I couldn't let Sweeney be totally OOC, I mean,it's Sweeney Todd! He has to murderous somewhere in there! R&R?**

**Burtonized Lady Hellrat: Shucks! How did you know that I was planning for Lucy and Turpin to end up married, love? You must be a bloody brilliant telepath!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews loves!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd.**

"They deserve to die."

She looked up, completely startled by his abrupt declaration. Where had Benjamin Barker gone? He would never have suggested killing someone…

_But he isn't Benjamin anymore, Nellie._

She contemplated this some more. Yes, he was not Benjamin Barker anymore. He was Sweeney Todd, a broken and betrayed man, a darker man than the person he had been fifteen years ago. For some reason, he fascinated her even more than Benjamin had. He had changed. He was no longer naïve and foolish, worrying over petty things like getting a girl to go out with him. He was standing here, proclaiming murder, his lean muscles rippling under that shirt, his dark eyes gleaming with hate and his hair a messy and wild mass around his pale face. She just stood there for a few minutes, admiring this man, a man who was completely and totally new to her. A man she did not know, but who attracted her like a fly is attracted to honey.

But wait- he was talking about murdering the most famed and known judge in all of Upper Class London?!

"Er… love, I don't think you can just go and murder a judge and 'is wife and not expect to get sent back to Australia…"

He turned and glared at her, the intensity of his gaze freezing her like a deer in headlights. He strode over to her, grabbing her by her shoulders, shaking her violently.

"Don't you understand woman?! I HAVE to kill them! They deserve it! I- I gave up everything- everyone", he threw her a pointed glance, "for that woman, and how does she repay me? By whoring herself out to every available man, single or married, in the whole damn city!", he roared, picking up her knife and imagining running the judge through with it, seeing the beautiful red rubies seeping out and coating him.

She looked up in fright, her wide brown eyes boring into his own. His grip on her had been bruising, crushing her bones, almost. But he had released her, picking up her knife instead, and gazing at it with a maniacal and creepy grin on his face. That was actually really scary.

"L-love?"

He turned to her sharply, he had forgotten she was in the room. Her wide eyes were showing her distress and he noticed she was chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers.

_Good going, Todd. You just returned and you've already chased the woman away._

Her fingers twisted in the skirts of her dress, and he carefully placed her knife back on the counter, staring blankly as his mind focused back on reality. He cleared his throat, glancing up at her, as she stared nervously up at him.

"I'm sorry. You must realize how important it is for me to avenge myself. Only that way can I truly move on after this part of my life."

She nodded. He might have murderous thoughts and be a little insane, but these things only intrigued her even more. And she was rather eager to get to know this dark new man.

_Hello?!_ , her mind screamed. The _man wants to murder people! That is wrong! Very, very, very wrong! What, next you'll be helping him to come up with plans to help him to kill them too!_

"We need a plan, then."

Her mind groaned, cursing for giving her that brilliant idea.

He looked up in surprise, her words startling him.

Was the sweet, innocent woman that he'd grown up with actually consenting to help him murder people?!

It seemed that 15 years had changed her too, for the Nellie Pearce he had known would have shied away from the thought of taking a person's life.

She started pacing, mumbling to herself.

"Of course… Can't be too soon, what with you just arriving in town, it'll be too suspicious. No, let's get you settled first, then we'll take action…"

"Nellie?"

She turned to him with a mischievous grin on her features.

"Here's what we do. We get you settled in, get you a nice proper job and everything, that way, nothing looks suspicious. Then, when everything's calm, we take action. And I know just how to do it."

Her sly grin surprised him even more, and the fact that she was actually helping him to kill. She was bloody brilliant she was. Who knew that she could turn out so smart and devious?

He swept her up into a waltz around their old kitchen, both laughing maniacally as they thought about the end of the two people that had messed up their lives greatly.

**A/N: R&R? I know it's kind of short, but next chapter i plan on maybe delving into Lucy's character and her life overthe last 15 years etc, so hopefully it's a bit longer :3**

**~Ele**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! I reaally do love you guys for that you know :3**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sweeney Todd.**

Lucy Turpin lounged comfortably on the couch in the large sitting room of her manor. She took a gulp of scotch from the goblet she held between her fingers, enjoying the buzz it brought her.

Fifteen years.

Fifteen years that she had spent, living like a princess. She had everything she could have wanted. Food, expensive clothes and jewels, a man who was always willing to shag and of course- a daughter. Not that she cared too much about Johanna. She was just kind of- there.

But of course, she had been an unexpected happening in her life. And probably the best one, too. I mean, she told Turpin, the gullible fool that he was the father, thus financially stabilizing her for the rest of her life. Her lips curled into a smirk. Gullible fool.

Her marriage, was one of mainly convenience. Of course, Turpin and herself kept their façade of love up, for the pretense of the rest of Upper Class London. But aside of that, they were both infidels. They were both used to doing whoever they wanted and not being tied down. So she went her way and he went his, mainly lusting after that bitch, Pearce.

Oh, how that woman had been a thorn in her side for so long of her life. First, it was Benjamin. When he left, (well left by force…) she had already been gone. And that had been the best time of Lucy's life. But then, she just has to return after a mere two years, and have every man in all of bloody London talking about her stupid talent on the bloody piano. Useless talent, really. And of course, her so called husband is one of the idiots. She rolled her eyes and took another swig of the scotch, feeling the burning path it made going down her throat.

Hmm, I should probably go and check on Johanna…

She didn't usually like to go to her daughter, but with the alcohol clouding her brain, she couldn't quite remember why…

She groggily made her way up the stairs, fiddling with the key she kept to her daughter's door in her corset. She unlocked it and was met with a familiar sight. Her 'daughter' sitting at her stupid window, tears running down her stupid face as she cross stitched some stupid pattern.

"Again with the tears?", she slurred, putting one hand on her hip.

Johanna whirled to face her, standing angrily.

"Am I not supposed to cry? When I am locked in my own house like a man who has been convicted for murder? When I have a mother who drinks herself stupid and a father who lusts after the Pearce woman? When I know that my so called mother whores herself out-"

She was cut off when a loud slap echoed through the room.

The young blonde held her cheek as angry tears streamed down her face.

"DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT THINGS WHICH YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! YOU ARE A UCKY LITTLE BITCH! THAT YOUR FATHER AND I EVEN ALLOW YOU TO STAY HERE, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SWINE!"

She left with a slammed door, hastily locking it behind her.

Ah, yes, now she remembered why she rarely saw her daughter. Seeing Johanna was like a fresh slap to the face, a reminder that her life is not as perfect as she pretended. A reminder that she really was no better than a whore, a reminder that she had married into a lustful and loveless marriage.

And as she lay beneath her husband that night, listening to her shallow breathing, a single tear ran down her face. And when he found his release, hoarsely moaning the name, "Nellie…", into the crook of her neck, she was again reminded.

Reminded that she would never be as good as Nellie Pearce.

And that fuelled the fire to her hate.

XXX

Nellie had since set her plan in to motion.

She had set Sweeney up as the barber for the theatre, shaving the men and trimming their hair each night before the actors went onstage. She had also begun introducing him to the community, taking him to a lot of the parties and functions hosted by Upper Class London. He mostly seemed awkward, and she gathered that he did not like being around so many people. But damn, he knew how to act. Despite his social awkwardness, he could be extremely suave and smooth, knowing just how to talk to keep their little façade going. She really admired him for that. Those were the times that she enjoyed his company the most, when he might shoot her a wink or a grin or even laugh with her.

Tonight, they were at a party being hosted by the Brathwaites, in honour of their 75th wedding anniversary.

They had arrived arm in arm, adding fuel to the gossiping fires that they were courting each other. They were immediately struck up into a conversation with some nobles or the other and Sweeney politely excused himself to go and fetch drinks for Nellie and himself. Just as he had picked up the two glasses of wine, however, his eye was drawn to two people. One blonde and one graying. Fury rose within him, threatening to make him burst and make a spectacle of himself. He gripped the glasses so tightly that he nearly shattered them in his grip. He took a breath and set them down, making his way to Nellie.

"You don't mind if I borrow Ms. Pearce for a moment, do you? I kind of owe her a dance, you see.", he told the elderly woman that Nellie was speaking to. The woman laughed and smiled, mumbling to herself about the 'young lovebirds these days'.

"Mr. T, what's all this about?",she whispered in a hushed tone, their feet easily taking to the music as they danced in time to the other couples.

"They're here.", he hissed low in her ear, his voice filled with such hatred that it sent shivers down his spine.

She twisted around slightly, catching view of the couple who was also dancing. She glanced up at Sweeney, he had his eyes fixed on them with a look of pure loathing on his face.

She bit her lip, she needed to get them out of there, and fast, before he did anything that could get them sent to jail.

As the song ended, she snatched his hand up and made a beeline for the door.

"Going so soon, Eleanor?"

Nellie cringed inwardly.

Damn it!

She turned cautiously, gripping Sweeney's hand tightly to prevent him from doing anything rash.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Todd here, isn't feeling too well.", she replied, her disgust bubbling in her throat as the Judge's piggy eyes raked over her partially exposed cleavage.

"But I was hoping to get a dance with you.", he drawled, his eyes flicking up to Sweeney and eying him distastefully.

"I'm sure your wife, would love to dance with you.", she replied, putting extra emphasis on her words. She winced. Sweeney was gripping her hands so tightly that she was almost positive her fingers were turning blue.

She wheeled him around, dragging him along.

"Come- on- Mr. T!", she grunted as she tried in vain to pull them away from the manor the party was being hosted in.

His fingers had curled around one of his razors that he always kept on his person, and he struggled against Nellie as she tried to pull him in the direction of their house.

"No- I have to- kill them!", he panted as he struggled, she really was strong!

"You can't! Do you want to go back to Devil's Island?"

"I don't care.", he muttered, shaking her from his arm and starting to run back in the direction they had come from.

She raced after him and pulled him by his arm. He spun to face her, to probably push her away again, and she did the only thing she could think of to distract him.

She pulled him down by neck and pushed her lips against his.

**A/N: They kissed again! :O :D Squeee for the sweenett! Loll, R&R for a poor writer?**

**~Ele**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Huge thanks to Burtonized Lady HellRat and Redejeka for reviweing the last chapter! I love you guys!:3**

**I hope this makes sense to you guys, I must admitits not my favourite chapter... Ah well, read on dearies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd...**

Her lips were soft and full and they pushed against his own. Her scent enveloped him, something as sweet as honey and spicy like cinnamon. His razor hit the ground with a loud clang as he reached up to cup her face in his hands, running his thumbs across her cheekbones. She clung to his neck as his tongue invaded her mouth. The comforting smell of pine trees and shaving cream surrounded her, creating a sense of comfort for her.

It felt so- right.

They broke off, wide-eyed and panting, dark brown eyes meeting milk chocolate ones.

"Um… I..", he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

She blushed a deeper red, running her hands over her skirts, smoothing them.

"Let's get home then, yeah?", she mumbled, starting off for the house. He cleared his throat and retrieved his fallen razor, tucking it back into the pocket of his jacket and running after her.

Things didn't get better after that and breakfast the next day was a rather awkward affair. Toby exchanged glances between the two adults, who both had their heads down as they ate, avoiding looking at each other at all costs.

He shrugged his shoulders, standing and reaching for his jacket on the back of his chair.

"See you later, Nellie. Mr. Todd.", he said, nodding his head at them before leaving the room.

This left the two adults, sitting at the table alone. The tension was so thick that Nellie could have cut through it with one of her kitchen knives.

"Nellie?"

She looked up at him in surprise, setting her teacup down carefully at the table.

"Yes, love?"

"That – kiss…"

She drew in an inaudible breath, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"It was only to distract me from doing something that would have gotten me put into jail, right?"

She swallowed past the lump in her throat.

No, it wasn't…

"Of course, love.", she replied, though her voice was slightly strained.

He nodded in affirmation, standing and straightening his cravat around his neck.

"Well? Are we going to work today?", he asks, a small smile turning the corner of his mouth upwards.

"Of course.", she replies, standing and smoothing the skirts of her dress, shaking her head slightly as she prepared herself for her day.

She and Sweeney hadn't seen each other for most of the day, especially since she was busy teaching all the upper class children whose parents had sent them to learn how to play an instrument. She was almost done working with one of her students, a small girl by the name of Sarah, when he came and found her. It was almost after half past six and the theatre had already closed.

"Oh! I'm sorry love, I lost track of the time!", she said when she saw him standing by the door.

He gave a grunt in response, a slight look of impatience crossing his face.

"Tell you what, why don't you just go on without me? I'm almost done, but Sarah wanted me to hear her piece that she's been preparing for the recital", she said, fiddling with the buttons on his waistcoat.

"I don't think that's such a good idea.", he deadpanned, a scowl forming on his face.

"Nonsense, love. I lived in the city for thirteen years without you to protect me. I'm sure I can manage one night.", she replied, waving her hand in a nonchalant manner.

"Nellie-"

"Just go, Mr.T, I'll be fine.", she cuts him off, pushing him back the way he had come.

He sighs in defeat, and turns to start the walk home.

XXX

It's almost an hour later when Nellie finally finds herself walking the familiar route home. She hadn't anticipated spending so much time at the theatre, but that Sarah was a meticulous child. Reminded Nellie of herself, really. A perfectionist when it came to her piano pieces.

She found her bones aching, and she longed to get home and collapse in her armchair with a cup of tea, or even something stronger. She had one more block to go before the house would be in sight and she quickened her pace, eager to return and maybe even take a warm bath.

Just as she passed by a darkened street, she felt burly arms wrap around her waist and pull her into the shadows.

She fought viciously, biting down on the hand that covered her mouth, spitting out the blood that coated her tongue afterwards.

If only she could reach the knife she kept strapped to her thigh for cases such as these… but her attacker's burly arms still held on to her steadfastly, even though she scratched, clawed and kicked in vain.

"Oi! John! This one 'ere's a fighter!", he hissed into the darkened street. A second pair of footsteps could be heard, and this supposed John approached them. Nellie kicked out at him too, but he sidestepped her flailing legs, her eyes glaring at him in the darkness. She somehow managed to twist her leg and catch her attacker in the groin, causing the man to drop her in favour of holding himself instead. She was almost free before a cloth came down over her mouth and nose, and the world turned hazy, before blacking out completely.

"Stefan? You okay there?"

"Yeah…", Stefan rasped, standing with a bit of trouble.

"Damned bitch..", he muttered aiming to kick her swiftly in the ribs.

He was pulled back by John's fist in his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing? He said he wanted her in one piece! Don't screw this one up, brother! This one's an extremely 'igh payin' customer!", John hissed.

Stefan scowled as John scooped the woman up in his arms.

"Come on, let's get out of here. There's work to be done."

Two men walked discreetly out of Upper Class London, before swiftly getting into a coach and riding out of London completely, under the cover of the moon.

Inside the cab, Nellie Pearce slumbered in a forcibly induced sleep, completely oblivious to the fact that she would not be returning home that night.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so... Anyway, on a completely unrelated note, updates might start coming a little slower, since I have mock exams coming up and I'm expected to study...:/ so, I apologise in advance... **

**R&R?**

**~Ele**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello, wonderful readers and reviewers! I apologise for the lateness of this, but as I said, I've been rather busy studying for my exams...**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No poseo Sweeney Todd...**

Sweeney Todd jerked awake from his fitful sleep, his neck aching terribly. He rolled his head, hearing it pop loudly before the uncomfortable pressure relieved itself. He looked around, realizing he was not in his bedroom, but in the sitting room, sprawled in his favourite armchair by the cold hearth. He blinked in disorientation, trying to clear the haze of sleep from his mind.

What was he doing down here?

Oh yes, that's right. He had been waiting up for Nellie last night, just to make sure she got home safely. But he seemed to have fallen asleep. Ah well, it's nothing to be alarmed about, she's probably curled up in her bed, sound asleep.

He climbed the stairs quietly, creeping down the hallway to Nellie's bedroom door. It creaked as he cracked it open, peering inside her room. He stood up straighter, opening the door wider as he was met with an empty space. He frowned, shutting the door. She was probably in the dining room, having her morning tea with Toby.

But the dining hall only proved to hold the young man eating his breakfast and reading the morning paper.

"Toby?"

He looked up, his hair falling over his eyes a bit. If Nellie were here, she would insist that he have it cut.

"Ah, Good morning, Mr. Todd.", he said, putting his glass of orange juice down.

"Have you seen Nellie?"

The man frowned, his brow knitting as he looked at the older man standing in front of him.

"No, I just assumed she was still asleep.", he replied, "Why?"

"Something's not right.", Sweeney muttered to himself, running a hand through his inky black locks.

"Mr. Todd? What's wrong? Where's Nellie?", Toby asked, standing as his eyes taking on a concerned and worried look.

Sweeney paced around like a caged animal, his mind whirling with all the horrible possibilities that could have happened to her.

"She never returned home, last night.", he said, his hands fisting at his sides.

"What do you mean?"

"It was late, and I went to look for her to walk home from work… but she was still working with a student. I told her I'd wait, but she refused and told me to go home. She was quite insistent and I left. But she never returned.", he said, pulling his hair in frustration.

"YOU MEAN YOU JUST LEFT HER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THESE STREETS ARE? SHE-", Toby was cut off by Sweeney.

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid, boy! I have to find her.", he said, suddenly tearing from the room for the front door, only stopping for a minute to drag his coat off the hook.

"WAIT! I'm coming with you!", Toby shouted, running after the incredibly agile older man.

XXX

Nellie groaned and opened her eyes, and was immediately hit with an intense pain in her arms, back and knees. She blinked her eyes, fighting the haze of sleep in her eyes. She turned her head and was met the sight of her hands bound by a rope hanging from the ceiling, leaving her body stretched out. The rope bit into the flesh of her skin, chafing her milky skin and turning it raw.

She looked around her surroundings, but she could barely see a thing, it was incredibly dark and dank wherever she was and a sense of panic began to build deep within her. She was in an unfamiliar place, bound without the knowledge of who her captor was. She chewed on her lip nervously, she could hear muffled voices that were coming nearer. A sliver of light passed over her face as the door was opened and two people stepped in.

"Eleanor…", a voice drawled from the shadows.

She stiffened.

No, not him. Anyone but him.

Don't show weakness, Nell. Don't you dare show this bastard that you're weak.

"Turpin.", she spat, her eyes glaring defiantly at him as he came closer to her and a lantern was hung from the ceiling.

"How, ironic, that we should meet each other here, my dear.", he said, stepping closer, burying his nose in her curls.

She pulled away, or as much as she could, raising her leg to kick him where she knew it would hurt the most. Unfortunately, the old wanker's reflexes were better than she expected, and he caught her leg in his hands, running his hand up her stocking-clad calf and thigh. He let out a low groan and she pulled her foot out of his grasp, glaring daggers at his form.

He tutted at her, running his hand up her side and squeezing her breast lightly, causing her to lean as far away from him as was physically possible, her eyes flashing with disgust. She forced the bile that was in her throat down, just as he began to speak again.

"Now, I have a proposition for you, dearest, Nellie.", he said arrogantly.

She kept her mouth clamped shut tightly, opting to raise her eyebrow instead.

"You, lovely one, will return to London with me, and be my little personal sex slave.", he said, his eyes glittering at the thought of her pleasuring him.

"And if I don't?", she said, injecting as much venom into her voice as she could.

"I will break you, until you go willingly with me.", he said, his greedy fingers running across her jaw.

She spat at his feet.

"I refuse to go anywhere with you.", she said, her face twisted into a sneer.

"Very well.", he said, stepping away from her all too tempting body.

"Stefan, John, come, and bring the things.", he called out, his lustful gray eyes fixed on her cold chocolate ones.

Her two captors entered, one holding a whip. She screamed in terror inwardly, but managed to keep her cold and disgusted look.

"John, do away with her dress.", he ordered gleefully, seating himself on a chair as though he was about to sit and enjoy a show.

John grinned and stepped up to her, his hands going for the ties of her dress, and then her corset. She felt his hand sliding down her side, and lashed out with her foot at him.

"Keep your disgusting hands to yourself, bastard.", she sneered, her lower lip trembling slightly as she spat the words out.

She faced front again, her eyes locking on the incredibly relaxed judge, who was greedily taking in the sight of her bare chest. She shifted uncomfortably on her aching feet before the judge waved his hand.

Behind her, Stefan grinned evilly, drawing his arm back before flicking it forward, the whip echoing with a loud crack as it came into contact with her back.

She screamed. Loudly.

The torture continued for what felt like hours, until her back was littered with angry, red lines. Blood ran like rivers down her back and she looked up, her eyes clouded with a haze of unshed tears, finding the bastard judge with her gaze.

You're not going to cry, not in front of him, Nell. Hold it together.

"I think that's enough for today, Stefan. Clean her up. See you soon, Eleanor.", he drawled, rising. She was disgusted to see the bulge at the front of his pants as he rose to leave.

Her arms were dropped to clean her, and then Stefan and John left her on the cold floor. She pulled her dress on with aching muscles, curling into a ball on the floor. Now that there was no one around to watch her, she sobbed freely, till her eyes were sore and puffy from her tears. Some blood was running down her wrist from where the rope cut her skin and she stared at it, the glittering red rivulet reminding her of Sweeney Todd. Her heart ached.

What if she never got to see him again?

She cried even harder. Surely he would come and look for her?

He would. Right?

**A/N: Review for me? Pretty please? :3**

**~Ele**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So sorry for the delay lovies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney...**

Two weeks.

Two goddamn weeks since she had gone missing.

He and Toby had very nearly exhausted themselves trying to find her. And each night, they came up empty handed.

It seemed as though she had disappeared from London altogether. But he refused to give up.

He had to find her.

At a loss for words, he stumbled into one of the local taverns and ordered himself a glass of gin.

"Women troubles, too huh?", a drunk man slurred next to him.

He grunted and took a long sip of his drink.

"I tell ya, this one's probably the hardest one John and I 'ave ever tried to take care of. She's feisty, strong willed and a royal pain in the ass too. But damn,

I ain't ever seen a woman as fine as her. Sexy body, pale and I don't think I've ever seen a woman with 'air as red as 'at.", he continued.

Sweeney felt his anger bubble up inside him. How dare this man- no, this filth- talk about his Nellie like that?!

Fighting to keep his composure, he turned to the very inebriated man next to him.

"This woman, you say she had red hair? And she's stubborn too?", he asked.

The man nodded drunkenly.

"'er name's Ele... Ele-something."

With all the information he needed, Sweeney just needed to know where this man was from.

"Say, you're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope. M'name's Stefan. M'from Yorkshire.", he drunkenly held his hand out to Sweeney, who took it, grasping his hand hard enough to bruise.

"You better hope we do not meet again, Stefan from Yorkshire, because I promise I will not spare your life a second time.", he snarled into the man's ear, before

drawing back and knocking him a solid one to the face, breaking Stefan's nose in the process. He grinned evilly as he strode out the bar, practically running in an

effort to get his newfound information to Toby as quickly as possible.

"Toby!", he screamed as he bolted through the front door.

"Mr. Todd?"

A weary looking Toby entered, his hands scrubbing over his face as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

"I've found her.", he said, his excitement bubbling over.

"What? Where is she?", Toby asked, all traces of his exhaustion disappearing.

"She's being held in Yorshire. We need to go, now."

"Mr. Todd... Don't you think we should wait till at least daybreak?"

Sweeney spun violently on the boy.

"If you don't want to find her, then that's jolly well good for you. do what the hell you want. I_ am_ finding her. With or without your help."

Toby clenched his fists in anger.

"Do you think you're the only person who cares about her? I'll have you know, _Todd,_ I happen to care a lot more than you seem to presume. She saved me from a life

on the streets. And I will forever me indebted to her. I will help you find her.", he stated vehemently.

Todd arched an eyebrow as he continued.

"Look, Yorkshire is a big town. It could take us days to find her if we don't know eactly where she is. We just need till daybreak so that I can organise some horses,

extra food and money and a few changes of clothes."

He glared at the young man in front of him.

"Fine."

And as the two men rode out at daybreak, only one thought ran through Sweeney Todd's mind. And no, it didn't revolve around Judge Turpin or Lucy or even those 15 hellish

years.

It was:

I'm coming Nellie, I'm coming.

**A/N: Did you like it? R&R? :3 please? Your reviews make me happy...**

**~Ele**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry about the delay! I really do hate exams!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd.**

Two weeks.

Two goddamn weeks.

Nellie was really starting to get sick of this. He visited every two days, and every two days, he would pose that stupid question to her.

"So, Eleanor, are you going to be returning to London with me?"

And every two days, she would refuse him. Consequently, every two days, she was tortured. And apparently, Stefan and John were skilled and sadistic torturers. It ranged from Stefan's whip his favourite), to burns on her arms and legs, to thin slices all over her body with John's knife. (She nicknamed it his 'special friend, the man's obsession with it was just downright unhealthy)

It hurt. It hurt like hell. But she had long ago prevented herself from screaming, especially when she had looked up and seen the bastard pleasuring himself to the sound of her screams. It disgusted her and soon after she had emptied what little she had in her stomach on to the floor.

She had even tried to stop crying because they all found some perverse pleasure in seeing her tears running down her face.

She considered herself lucky that she hadn't been raped. Yet.

According to the perverted bastard, he was waiting till she broke before he could rape her. Hah. Fat chance, she thought.

She was quickly lowered from the ropes and onto the floor, wincing as John pressed a gin soaked cloth on her back where she was currently suffering from the sting of the whip.

Finally, she was again left alone, and after recovering from the pain, she sat up and pulled the thin blanket that served as her bed off the ground. She held up what she had been working on for the last few days. Smirking, she ran it along the rough stone floor, silently laughing at the two fools who had left her a spoon with her dinner. Especially a spoon of such easily manipulated metal. She felt the sharp edges and smiled to herself. Soon, she would escape. Oh, so soon.

XXX

Sweeney Todd woke up early the next morning, quickly rousing Toby. They each grabbed an apple and strode out of the inn they'd been staying in, perfectly prepared to begin their search for their redhead.

But by the time lunch had rolled around, they were quickly becoming disheartened. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of any kind of suspicious activity in Yorkshire and they had searched all of the town in pretty much one day.

Finally, dusk rolled around and they were returning to their inn when they heard a commotion in the relatively quiet and darkened street.

"And stay out til' yeh can pay yer bloody tab!", came the shriek of a woman and a rather familiar looking drunk man stumbled out of the nearby tavern, cursing under his breath.

And then Sweeney recognized why.

It was Stefan.

Stefan from Yorkshire.

"This is the buffoon who I met in the tavern in London and he told me about them holding Nellie. If we follow him, we can likely find where they are holding her and rescue her.", he muttered to Toby, who nodded in agreement.

They followed him at a steady pace, neither too close nor too far, and eventually, he led them onto a lonely dirt track, leading to a rather isolated part of the town.

A lone shack rose into view and Sweeney smirked. Nobody would be able to hear the dying screams of the two men who had taken his Nellie.

Stefan entered the shack and Sweeney and Toby peered inside, and Sweeney was already formulating a plan in his head. He handed Toby a razor.

"In case anyone else manages to escape, use it. Keep watch, lad."

With that, he ran around to the front of the house, leaving a bewildered and anxious Toby behind.

The so called 'house' was grungy and disgusting and the vermin that lived inside couldn't even afford a proper lock for their door. He entered as silently as the grave and found that there was only two rooms. There was a main room, with a hearth and some shabby couches and a door that was shut leading off to the side.

Stefan was currently passed out on one couch, completely oblivious to the murderous barber standing before him.

Sweeney delivered a kick to his stomach.

"Hm? The bloody 'ell?"

"Hello again, Stefan, I believe you have something that belongs to me. And I want it back. You should have known not to steal from Sweeney Todd.", he murmured with a cold and deadly tone to his voice.

In the dying embers of the firelight, he truly looked like a demon from hell, and Stefan's face contorted in pure fear.

"Wait, look, I'm really-"

His words cut off with a gurgle and a spray of red, effectively ending his life.

Sweeney stepped over the body, heading for the sole door in the room. It creaked open noisily and the first thing he saw was a huddled form on the dirty flagstones, her red hair tangled and dirty and covering her face. His heart ached, until another voice reached his ears.

"Stef? That you?"

He growled in pure unadulterated anger and the other man was decidedly smarter than his oaf of a brother. He shot up from his chair in the corner, knowing his brother did not stand in the door. Sweeney was also surprised as he quickly moved over to the huddled figure, roughly pulling her up by her hair, clasping her hands behind her back and placing his knife at her throat.

"One more step, and she dies."

Sweeney bared his teeth like an animal, a tiger defending its mate. His eyes suddenly found a pair of chocolate brown ones and surprisingly, they did not display the fear or emotions of a broken woman.

No, she was angry. Almost as angry as he.

Before he could blink an eye, she drove her elbow hard and fast into her captor's ribs, and the man choked and dropped the knife, giving her enough time to twist from his arms and kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

He actually winced, and he noticed her holding something that resembled a knife but seemed to be made crudely.

He watched in fascination as she drove it into the man's chest, vaguely registering that she was screaming, screaming unintelligible words, even as his gurgles died down and the light faded from his eyes. She still continued though, stabbing him over and over again, tears finally breaking free and the floodgates opening, wetting her face and mingling with the dead man's blood.

"Nell."

She spun abruptly and staggered over to him, collapsing into his arms, her hands bloody and gory, but still clutching to him, as though he were a dream that would disappear.

He murmured words of comfort in her ear, rubbing her back as he tears soaked through his shirt.

Finally, he scooped her up, and after a half hour, the three people were found riding out of Yorkshire and heading for London, the cover of night concealing their crimes.

He cradled her carefully on the moving horse, her face looking troubled even in her sleep and she clutched his shirt tighter between his fingers, burying her face into the fabric.

He sighed and stroked her cheek, pressing a kiss to her temple as he urged his horse faster on in a desperate attempt to quicken their journey back to London and get her home.

**A/N: So... what did'ja think? Nell has killed her first man... yup. I say first because it won't be the last she kills, either. Ah well, drop me a review will ya?**

**~Ele**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Eep! This fic crossed the 100 reviews mark! I'm so happy right now and I owe it all to you lovely readers! This chapter os mainly just a filler with a bit of sweenett fluff, so I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd.**

She vaguely registered someone murmuring softly to her, rousing her out of the fitful slumber she had been in. Unwillingly, her eyes fluttered open and she saw two deep brown eyes, so dark they were near black, peering back at her. As the haze of sleep left her mind, she was able to deduce that she was being carried. And from the looks of it, they had already returned to their home in London, since his beautiful face was illuminated by light from the gas lamps of the hallway.

"Nellie."

She was roused from her thoughts as he called her, and without answering, she looked back into his eyes.

"We- um- we have to get you cleaned up…", he murmured awkwardly, chewing on his lip after his statement.

She nodded earnestly, and he carried her into the bathroom, carefully setting her on the chair and drawing some warm water for her. When the tub was finally full, she stood and made her way over.

Or rather, she tried.

She swayed on her feet, her legs seeming unable to hold her up. Sweeney steadied her, concern etched into his features as he gripped her forearms.

She sighed, seeming to resign herself to the fact that he would have to help her undress and get into the tub.

"Mr. T?"

He grunted, his typical response to most questions.

"You're gonna have to give me hand here, love. Can you untie my dress please?"

He blushed at the thought of undressing her, stammering a hasty 'ok' before carefully slipping behind her. With one arm, he gripped her around her waist, hastily tugging at the strings of her dress, desperate to be over with the embarrassing ordeal.

Thank god she isn't wearing a corset, he thought, else that would have just prolonged this.

He carefully lowered her into the tub, quickly turning his back and striding over to the darkened window. If he'd looked back, he would have noticed that she too had a deep blush covering her cheeks, neck and chest.

She began carefully washing away the dirt and grime from her long stay with her captors, wincing as the soap ran into her fresh wounds. She finally came to the point where she needed to wash her back, but found that she couldn't reach.

"Er… Mr. T?", she called hesitantly.

He looked over his shoulder carefully, thankfully seeing that she had pulled her knees to her chest to hide her exposed form from him.

"Do- do you think you could get my back for me? Please?", she asked, chewing on her lip in her typical Nellie fashion.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded once, carefully moving behind her and taking the washcloth from her fingers. And then he got a good look at her back. Her pale and beautiful skin was adorned with thin slices all over her body. Unfortunately, he knew all too well what they were. The bastards had been whipping her. He cautiously ran a finger along one cut, hearing her hiss slightly in pain but shudder because of his touch.

"Nellie…What have they done to you, pet?", he breathed sadly.

She trembled beneath his fingers as he carefully scrubbed her skin with the cloth, remaining as quiet as he had ever heard Nellie Pearce remain.

He considered her lucky though. Her back would heal with only faint traces of the hardship she had endured. Luckily for her, Stefan's whip had just been a standard one used for horses. Not intended to use to inflict as much pain as possible. The whips they had in the colony, had five or six different strands, each with a piece of glass, a nail or anything sharp they could find to use. And the glass would dig into your skin, only to be forcibly ripped out when the whip was retracted. That had made grown men bow down, and sometimes, even rendered them unconscious. He shuddered at the thought of his poor Nellie enduring that kind of thing.

He snapped out of his thoughts as she murmured that she was finished and he nodded and collected her towel before standing with his eyes shut at the side of the tub. She gripped his forearm as she shakily stepped out, and he wrapped the towel awkwardly around her, hoping she didn't notice his sharp intake of breath when his hand grazed her breast. Her damp hair soaked into his shirt as he scooped her up again, refraining from noticing that she was even more scantily clad now. The soothing fragrance of her shampoo surrounded him and he resisted the urge to bury his face into the crook of her neck. Instead, he quickly walked to her bedroom, setting her down on the bed and turning as she dressed in her nightgown.

He pulled the covers around her, before kissing her forehead and attempting to leave.

She grabbed his hand before he could pull away, and he tunred back to her with a puzzled face.

"Stay, please.", she whispered, her eyes looking so scared at the prospect of going to sleep only to dream of being tortured again.

He pursed his lips and then nodded, pulling up one of the squishy armchairs she kept in her room next to the bed, and settling into it as he watched her slowly drift off.

XXX

He was awoken by a muffled whimper and gasp. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in Nellie's bedroom, and was currently watching her suffer in her dreams. Quickly getting up, he sat on the bed and carefully shook her by her shoulders.

"Nell, wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up, Nellie.", he murmured, rubbing his thumbs over her cheekbones.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped, sucking in air like a drowning man.

Her frightened gaze surveyed her bedroom, before finally landing on him, where she promptly launched herself into his arms.

"Oh, Mr. T! It was so- so horrible! I dreamt I was captured by the j-judge and he- he had his men torture me! B-but then you came to save me! A-and I killed a man Mr.T! How could I do such a horrible thing?!", she wept hysterically.

"Um… Nell, that really did happen.", he whispered, looking away from her as he said the words.

His only response was a sharp gasp and more sobs that wracked her body, her tears soaking through his shirt.

"P-please, just hold me.", she whispered, pulling him back on her bed and curling up in his arms, her sobs quieting to sniffles, before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep again.

He sighed and kissed her cheek tenderly, tightening his hold around her as he again settled in for the night, this time with his face buried in deep red curls.

**A/N: More still to come! Hopefully I'll be able to update a bit quicker now, but I still make no promises ;)**

**~Ele**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: It saddens me to say that this fic is soon coming to a close... But I am really happy with the amount of reviews I got! Thanks lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney...**

The next morning found Sweeney Todd completely entwined with Nellie Pearce. her arms had remained wrapped around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder. He looked down and awkwardly realised that she had wrapped her legs around his hips in a position that made his cheeks take on a pink tinge. His own arms were wrapped securely around her waist, keeping her pulled flush against him. He carefully tried to extract himself from her, trying not to wake her up, but to no avail. Her eyes fluttered and she yawned, taking in more details of her surroundings as the fog of sleep left her mind.

Her eyes widened as she looked into his, briefly looking down before she blushed a charming pink and pulled herself away from him. Her mouth opened and closed, making her look like a fish as she searched for the right words to say.

"Um... Morning?", she murmured, arching her brow as she looked up with a small smile on her face.

He chuckled, remaining quiet but still returning her smile.

She breathed a sigh of relief, getting up and stretching. He noticed the flash of pain that crossed her face as she did so and he left her room to get a bottle of gin and some bandages. She made her way over to her wardrobe to get dressed for the day, when a bunch of letters on her desk caught her eye. They had been there even before she had been taken, but she had never gotten a chance to open them. She picked up the first and a gasp left her mouth.

It was from her cousin Imelda, whom she had only met once when they were seven. Quickly opening the envelope, she unfolded the letter and began to read.

**Dear Nellie,**

**You sure are a hard person to find, cousin! Anyway, as you know, Aunt Nettie died a few years back. Well, we were finally able to clear things up with her will. Turns out, she left you the Pearce Estate in Brighton. I sent the letter that she kept with your name on it. I got one too, and she left me the estate in France. Hopefully, you'll be able to come visit me sometime, Nell.**

**Anyway, We'll catch up later, cousin.**

**Imelda**

**P.S Congrats on becoming such a great pianist. I always knew you had it in you.**

Nellie smiled fondly as she placed the letter on her desk, picking up the one from her deceased great aunt, Nettie.

**My little Nell-Bell,**

**I know I've only seen you around three times in your life before your mother died. But by far, you are my favourite grand-niece. Considering I don't have any children of my own, I have decided to leave my Estate in Brighton, along with 50 000 pounds to you. I know you have always loved the sea, so I hope you find yourself a good husband and settle down there. I'm sorry about everything that happened to you because of your father. If I had only known earlier, I would have brought you to live with me instead. These riches may come as a surprise to you, but you should know that you do come from a rich family, Nellie. Your father just so happened to squander his inheritance leaving you and your mother to suffer the consequences.**

**I recently heard about you becoming a musical prodigy in London. Good for you, child. Imelda and I always knew that you would be famous one day. If I weren't confined to my bed, I would already be at every single one of your shows, listening with a keen ear. **

**I will finish off with some simple words, **

**I love you, my little Nell-Bell. Always remember that.**

**Aunt Nettie**

Tears tracked their way down Nellie's cheeks as she read over the letter. Aunt Nettie had been the closest thing to a grandmother she had had. She had only met her three times. Once, when she visited London, and twice when she had invited Imelda and herself to Brighton over the August vacation from school. They had been very close, and she scolded herself for forgetting her Aunt Nettie after the Barker's had taken her in. A happy smile lit her face when she thought about what her Aunt left her.

"Nellie?"

She jumped slightly and turned, hastily wiping the tears from her face.

"Oh, Mr. T, I didn't hear you come in there, love.", she said, pushing a few damp curls out of her eyes.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just- here, read this."

She handed him the letter from her Aunt Nettie, her gaze dropping to the floor.

A moment later, warm arms enveloped her.

She looked up, astonished, before carefully burying her face in the crook of his neck as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"She sounds like a wonderful person.", he commented softly.

"She was."

"I need to clean your back.", he said, louder this time.

She pouted slightly, but turned around anyway, untying her nightgown from the back. He pressed the gin soaked cloth to her back and she winced, biting down on her tongue to avoid hissing.

"I will kill that bastard.", he mumbled, "for both of us."

She turned and shot him a smile, albeit a weak one, before suddenly frowning.

"What's the date, Mr. T?"

"June the 18th. Why?"

She smirked and he was immediately reminded of the time in the kitchen when she suddenly had formulated her plan.

"Because a certain barber's bithday is this coming weekend. And I know exactly what to get him.", she said, still smirking.

"Oh? And just what might that be?"

She grinned wickedly.

"Oh, you know, it involves the Pearce Estate in Brighton, a birthday ball and oh yes, the most important part: the death of a Judge and his wife."

An evil grin appeared on his face.

"Well, that sounds like it will be the best birthday present I've had in years.", he drawled, his eyes glinting with a wicked gleam.

"Oh, it will be, dearie, it will be."

XXXXX

Friday morning found Nellie and Sweeney climbing into their coach, heading for Brighton. She bounced excitedly in her seat, just thinking of what the weekend would bring. Sweeney contented himself with watching her, managing to keep his own excitement underwraps. Justice would be served, and he was only too eager to start handing it out.

The week had gone by quickly, especially with Nellie preparing for the big weekend. She had scurried about like a headless chicken organising the guest list, food, decorations etc. In a back corner of his mind, he vaguely wondered if this was what she was like when she was organising his mother's last birthday party.

They spent Friday evening exploring the Pearce Estate, or rather Nellie showed him all her favourite places where she would spend her time whenever she visited her great aunt. The size of the Estate surprised him to say the least. The manor was large enough to comfortably house a family of twelve plus all the necessary maids and servants. There was a large stable for housing horses and coaches plus three separate gardens that were all beautifully decorated with pristine white statues and fountains.

To the North of the Estate was a rocky path that led down to the beach, which he discovered after Nellie disappeared for several hours and was nowhere to be seen. He found her sitting on a large rock, staring out at the horizon of rolling waves, her curly red hair blowing beautifully in the wind, and a serene expression on her face.

She smiled when she saw him and he returned it, finding himself unable to resist smile back at her, especially after she looked as content as he had seen her after the last 3 weeks.

Later that evening, they were sitting by the fireplace enjoying some tea, when she looked over with that devilish smirk again.

"We have some work to do, Mr. Todd."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello again, all! I hope this chapter is satisfactory for you. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd.**

Saturday morning found a rather hungry and well rested Sweeney Todd. For an insomniac who ate little, this in itself was surprising. A delicious smell wafted up to him, and he hurriedly got dresses, padding downstairs and into the kitchen. He found Nellie, her dress streaked with flour, humming quietly to herself as she fried eggs and bacon. Fresh bread sat off to the side on the counter, and despite himself, Sweeney gave a small smile as he entered the room.

:Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Lazy Bones risen from the dead!", Nellie teased as she spun around, setting a plate of eggs, toast and bacon on the table for him.

"I'm not that lazy! It's not even after 9!", he replied indignantly, already shoveling the delicious food into his mouth.

"Sure… Anyway, today's an important day, Mr. Todd…", she practically sang, her devilish grin lighting her features.

He smiled wickedly, fingering the razor in his pocket.

"I know."

"Oh yeah, I'll give you your birthday present later.", she added with a wink.

XXX

Sweeney's mind was buzzing all day with the gruesome thoughts running through his head. He couldn't help it. The day he had long awaited for nearly the last year had finally come. He would savour the rush of the warm coppery liquid, and he would do it for Nellie. Because she deserved to watch the bastard die. He vaguely wondered how he had gotten to this state, but he supposed that this kind of thing happens after spending fifteen years on the other side of the world with only the thought of red hair and warm brown eyes as an anchor to his sanity.

His feelings went deep; he knew that. He just wasn't exactly ready to say it out loud yet. He mused on all these things as he prepared himself for his so called birthday ball. Honestly, he really didn't know how she came up with these ideas.

Bloody brilliant, she was.

At six o'clock, he headed down the grand staircase and straight into the ballroom, thankful to see Toby already standing there and politely chatting to some of the maids. Both Sweeney and Nellie didn't really see the need for maids or ushers or anything of the like, but eventually Nellie succumbed to the fact that she couldn't do everything herself and she would definitely need some help.

He and Toby chatted together for a while, and he couldn't help but wonder where Nellie was. Suddenly, their first set of guests had arrived and Sweeney was thrown into the rather awkward situation of playing a socialist. He made some small talk with some important politicians, thankful for his glass of scotch.

More and more people arrived and he still saw no sign of Nellie. He anxiously waited, till he saw the Judge and his wife, walk through the door. He clenched his hand into a fist at his side, suddenly hearing a collective gasp from the room. He tore his gaze away from the couple at the door, to only catch sight of the woman on the stairs.

She rivaled Aphrodite.

Her skin was a flawless alabaster, her red curls contrasting it beautifully. She wore a royal blue dress, the neckline as low as it always was, and cinched as tightly as possible, accentuating her tiny waist and curvy hips. A serene smile played about her blossom pink lips, but when he managed to catch her eyes, he noticed the wicked gleam that resided there. A silver filigree necklace hung from her slender neck, the pendant stopping just before her slightly exposed cleavage.

"Good evening, everyone. Let me just thank you for attending tonight's party. It means a lot to all of us here at the Pearce Estate. Tonight, we celebrate the 32nd birthday of my very good friend, Mr. Sweeney Todd."

Polite claps broke out among the room, and the people nearest to him clapped him on the shoulder.

"I hope you enjoy yourselves to the fullest.", she continued, before making her way down the rest of the stairs and disappearing into the crowds of people as the music started up.

The night wore on and it was coming on to almost eleven when the Judge finally found her.

"Ms. Pearce, what a pleasant surprise. I daresay, I never expected to receive your invitation in the mail.", he said through gritted teeth.

She smiled coquettishly up at him.

"Oh, well, y'know, I think I've had a change of heart, love. Your… proposal, sounds like a mighty fine idea to me now…", she murmured seductively.

His eyes lit with lust and ran down her body, causing her to inwardly cringe with disgust.

"Really?", he muttered, his voice already husky with undisguised desire.

Her lips quirked up.

"Tell you what, let me go get you a drink," she ran her hand down his chest, "and then we can find somewhere…oh, a little more private."

He was rendered speechless, only having the ability to nod his head before she walked away. She returned with two glasses of champagne, and he immediately knocked his back, swallowing it all in one go.

She arched a brow but said nothing, leading him down a passage behind he stairs and opening the last door at the end of the corridor.

Judge Turpin was beginning to feel very…strange. His head pounded, and he wasn't sure if it was with lust or from the alcohol. But the minute Nellie opened the door, his vision went fuzzy and blacked out completely.

Nellie breathed a sigh of relief and locked the door behind her before fluffing her hair and heading back to the ballroom.

Sweeney saw Nellie and the Judge leave, indicating that the first part of their plan was already in motion. He sought out the blond head in the crowd and made his way over.

"Care to dance, milady?"

Lucy Turpin turned, surveying this man with great interest. He was devilishly handsome and seemed to be interested in her. Not to mention that this was Sweeney Todd, the man that was living with the bitch. If she could bed him, she might finally have the one up on the damn auburn haired woman.

"I'd like to do more than dance with you, Mr. Todd.", she replied with a seductive tone to her voice.

Sweeney arched a brow as if he were disinterested, before taking her hand.

"Let's find somewhere, a bit more private, shall we?"

She grinned coquettishly, and he handed her a glass of champagne, which she downed in one gulp. Then they were moving, quickly across the ballroom, to a little doorway under the stairs which led to a hallway. He moved down to the last one, unlocking it with a key. Just as he stepped in however, Lucy's vision blurred and she dropped to the floor.

Sweeney smirked to himself, locking the door back and straightening his suit. He walked back to the ballroom, intent on finding his lady and having a dance with her. Nothing deemed to be amiss in the ballroom, in fact, it seemed as though nobody had even noticed his brief disappearance.

He smirked inwardly, his eyes finding Nellie's across the room, where she shot him a wink before continuing her conversation with a baroness who was interested in how things were coming along with the academy.

Only a little while longer, Todd. Only a little while longer, he thought to himself.

**A/N: That's right, dear readers! The judge's death is up next! Not to mention some Sweenett I have planned ;) R&R please :)**

Ele


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Maybe one last chapter after this, guys! Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed, etc. I love you! :3**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Gilly. Love you hun :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd.**

Nathanial Turpin groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking them to get accustomed to the darkness he was in. He heard a similar, feminine groan next to him.

"Lucy?"

A grunt that sounded to be affirmative came from the figure next to him. He tried to reach out to her, only to discover that he couldn't move. He tugged his wrists, quickly finding that they were bound to the chair that he was sitting on. He even tried flailing his legs, only to find that they too were tied to the legs of the chair.

Shit.

"Luce, we have to get out of here.", he called to Lucy. She gave another noncommittal noise in the back of her throat and he began to desperately tug at his bindings.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Turpin.", came a raspy voice from behind him.

He twisted, trying to find the speaker, but failing due to the darkness surrounding them. A lamp suddenly flared to life, revealing two figures, one male and the other female.

"Todd. Pearce.", he spat through gritted teeth.

"We meet again, Turpin. To think I used to think you were so great when we were younger.", Sweeney sneered, his hand already gripping tightly to his razor.

"I never knew you when I was young.", Turpin replied struggling against his bonds again.

Sweeney let out a short, dry, bark of a laugh.

"Oh, but you did. Just by a different name. Does Benjamin Barker ring a bell?", he said, his voice deadly now.

Both sets of eyes widened comically, as they both realized that they were in deep shit.

Finally, Lucy spoke up.

"Wonderful, I get to die by the hands of the bitch.", she muttered, more to herself than anything.

Nellie's temper flared.

"If anyone here is a bitch, it's you. How could you? He loved you and you threw it all away to whore yourself out? What's wrong with you?", she practically shouted.

Lucy bristled.

"Do you have any idea, what it is to feel like you aren't enough? What it is to lie under your husband at night and listen to him whispering your name? Or in the beginning, when I would see the looks that Benjamin would give you? Oh yes, I knew he loved you from the very first time I saw you together. No, you don't know what it feels like.", she replied evenly.

Nellie clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, before replying.

"It doesn't make what you did right. He suffered for fifteen years in prison because you couldn't keep your legs closed."

She shook her head and moved away from the tied up woman. Sweeney moved forward, aiming the pistol at the dead center of Lucy's chest.

"I've nothing to say to you."

The shot echoed around the room, and Lucy Turpin slumped in her chair, unmoving.

Nathanial looked on in fear, scared to death for what was to come.

"But you- I have lots to say to you.", he snarled, whirling on Turpin violently, the silver razor glinting menacingly in the firelight.

"How dare you kidnap her? How dare you- torture her? I will fucking kill you, Turpin. And it will fucking hurt.", he said, his eyes blazing with hatred.

He moved around behind him, and Turpin cringed, now knowing that he couldn't know when death would come.

Sweeney motioned Nellie closer and she moved over to him. He placed the razor in her palm and she paled considerably.

"Sweeney- I can't- You know I can't…", she muttered, her hazel eyes finding his own in the lamplight.

His own stare softened considerably and he looked at her lovingly.

"You can.", he whispered.

He pressed her back against his chest, curling his left hand around hers. His right hand tipped her face up to his and she stared questioningly into those wonderful pools of deep brown. Slowly, his mouth neared her own, and she felt her eyes slide shut as his warm, thin lips caressed her full ones.

It felt like heaven.

So much, that she almost didn't notice when he guided her left hand down forcefully, plunging it into the chest of the man sitting before them.

The blood gushed over her fingers, making the silver slippery, but she held on fast, as Sweeney continued to drive it over and over into Turpin's flesh.

She vaguely recognized the sound of gurgling, before finally, Turpin ceased thrashing in his chair and slumped forward.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against her own, their eyes meeting in the middle. He was so close he could see the specks of gold that flecked her hazel eyes and feel her warm breath on his face.

"I love you.", he whispered, his breath coming in gasps, proving that their kiss had not only astounded her.

Her eyes welled slightly with tears and she smiled, kissing his lips briefly again.

"I love you too."

XXX

Body disposal was easy after that. They both heaved the two corpses into their coach, which had been abandoned by its coachman, proceeding to then trundle out onto one of the now deserted lanes that were frequented by robbers and nobles alike.

Nellie unhooked the horse from the coach and Sweeney briefly went in to gather whatever items of value the two Turpins had on them. He came back out with a wad of pounds, a sapphire necklace and earring set, two wedding bands and the Judge's thick gold signet ring. He smirked wickedly at her, shoving the items into his pockets before once more taking out his pistol. He took a few shots at the coach, making it look more battered and bruised.

Afterward, they both climbed onto the horse, and Sweeney kicked it into a gallop as they rode away from the 'crime scene'.

"Do you think they'll buy it?", he asked her when they reached back to the Estate.

"Lots of bad men use that road, love. It's completely possible that they could have been accosted and held up for money.", she replied.

He smirked again, pulling her against him.

"Happy Birthday, love.", she whispered, nearly falling limp as he devoured her lips, their tongues twisting into elegant knots in her mouth.

"Best Birthday I've ever had, pet.", he replied. "Best present, too."

She smirked, circling his neck with her arms, as his own held her waist.

"I beg to differ. I'm sure I can think of something that could rival your present.", she murmured seductively, flicking her tongue against his earlobe.

He shuddered, pulling her to him tightly, kissing up and down her neck.

"I'll take you up on that offer, pet.", he replied huskily, already pulling her towards his bedroom.

She grinned wickedly as he practically ran there, the door slamming shut with a solid click and turn of the lock.

XXX

The next morning, they were woken up by loud knocking on the front door. She grumbled and slipped out of her warm cocoon of blankets and limbs, pulling on a silken dressing gown and robe, sleepily making her way down the stairs.

She opened the door to find two constables standing on her doorstep.

"Ms. Nellie Pearce?", one of them asked.

She nodded, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen?"

"We were just wondering if you had any information on the death of the Judge Turpin and 'is wife."

That woke her up instantly.

"Death? What do you mean death?", she asked, acting her confused part perfectly.

"The judge and his wife were found dead in their coach on a road early this morning. All their belongings were stolen, including the horse. The judge was stabbed repeatedly and the wife shot.", one officer informed her grimly.

Nellie raised a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Well- that's just terrible!", she exclaimed.

"The judge and his wife attended a party last night here, in honour of my friend's birthday. But they both left perfectly alive and healthy! I'm truly sorry gentlemen, but I really have no clue who could have done this! I mean, the Turpins were ever so close to me, what with us growing up together and all…", she replied.

They tipped their hats.

"Well, thanks very much ma'am, best to watch out if you're heading back to London any time soon."

She watched them go before closing the door and heaving a sigh of relief.

"Nell?"

She looked up to see Sweeney standing on the stair, clad only in his undershorts.

"Who was at the door?", he asked, encircling her waist as she came over to him.

"Constables.", she mumbled into the skin of his shoulder, breathing in his scent like a woman hooked on Opium.

"They believe the story?", he asked.

She nodded her head, and he smiled.

"Good. Come back to bed, love.", he whispered in her ear, already scooping her up and carrying her back there.

She smiled and nuzzled his neck, an immense feeling of happiness threatening to crush her.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did! :3 R&R?**

**~Ele**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Well, here it is, dear readers. The final chapter. I'll take this moment to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed. You have really made the experience of writing this fic so much better. Well, I hope you like how I have ended off and I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone...**

**~Ele**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd.**

The funerals of the Turpins were held a week after the so called travesty (and victory) that was their deaths. So as not to raise suspicion, Nellie, Sweeney and Toby all found themselves at St. Dunstan's Church, sitting in the pews half asleep from boredom.

At the end, Nellie noticed a young girl with blonde hair sitting at the front of the church, a look of cold indifference marring her pretty features.

Must be Johanna, Lucy's daughter, she thought to herself.

She carefully approached the girl, sitting next to her on the bench.

"Hello there, dear.", she murmured softly.

Johanna looked up sharply at the older woman's words, her eyes cold and calculating.

"If you're here to offer condolences, then don't waste your breath. They didn't care about me and I won't waste time mourning their pitiful lives."

Nellie was a bit stunned at the girl's harsh words, but something about her seemed very familiar. Apart from the fact that she was an almost exact copy of Lucy, she really had something familiar looking about her….

"I know you. You're Eleanor Pearce, the music prodigy from the Academy.", she said, tilting her head in curiosity at the older woman.

Nellie smiled weakly and nodded, still trying to work out why this girl seemed so oddly familiar when they had never met before.

"Mother never let me come to any of your shows. She said learning music was a waste of time. I don't think so, though.", she continued, looking Nellie straight in the eye with her wide deep brown eyes.

Nellie gasped.

Her eyes. They were exact copies of Sweeney Todd's eyes.

She quickly pulled the girl to her feet and over to where Sweeney and Toby stood.

"Mr. T… There's someone you need to meet…", she muttered, pushing Johanna in front of her.

For a minute, nothing happened.

They both just stared into each other's eyes but Nellie knew that they were both working it out in their heads.

Johanna suddenly launched herself into Sweeney's arms, embracing him, all the while muttering,

"I knew it. I knew he couldn't be my father. Thank god he wasn't my father."

Sweeney in turn, replied,

"She never told me. I never even knew…"

Nellie smiled. She would have never guessed in a million years that Benjamin Barker had fathered a bastard child. But she was glad all the same, for she had always thought he would have made a good father.

XXX

Nellie stood on the beach, reveling in the feeling of the salty air blowing on her face and tossing her curls in the wind. She smiled as she recalled all the recent events, especially on of her most favourites.

_The market had been rather crowded, but she really needed to get her shopping done._

_She elbowed people in their backs, stepped on their feet and even cursed a few of them, all while Mr. Todd followed her._

_It all boiled down to that one sailor._

_He really should have seen it coming._

"'_Ey, doll, 'ow 'bout some fun, 'ey? Pretty lit'le thin' you are.", he slurred, drunkenly pinching her bottom._

_Nellie brushed the man off, swatting his hand away with an annoyed look. She was completely used to the catcalls, suggestive comments and drunken behaviour of the male population of London. _

_Unfortunately, it seemed that Mr. Todd wasn't._

_He snarled, whipping around, brutally striking the man across the jaw, and then again, breaking his nose._

"_Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?", he sneered, pulling his fist back , as though to knock the man a solid one again._

_People around stared and Nellie quickly grabbed Sweeney's hand and practically ran back to their coach, desperate to avoid the social catastrophe._

"_Now why'd you have to go and do that now, love?", she sighed as they walked back into their house._

"_Why? Why? Why aren't you upset? He- he was touching you inappropriately!", he replied, the anger rolling off him in waves._

"_He was drunk, and it's not the first time men have called out to me, Sweeney.", she replied as calmly as she could._

_He growled and pulled at his hair in frustration, grabbing a crystal glass and viciously pelting it at the wall._

"_Mr. T, stop this foolishness right now. It's over and done with.", she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. That was one of her best glasses!_

"_No! It's not done with! It won't ever be done with until-"_

_He suddenly spun towards her, pulling her into a tight embrace, staring into her eyes deeply._

"_Marry me."_

_She looked up in shock, her mouth moving, but no words coming out of it._

"_Marry me. So that they can see that you're mine. That they can't touch you, because you're mine. I want the whole of London to know that you are my woman, that I love you and I will love you until time itself stops.", he continued, his eyes swimming with his love, lust and jealousy._

_Tears welled in her eyes as she finally understood what he was saying. A huge grin threatened to split her face in half as she hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly to her._

"_Yes. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.", she murmured in his ear, her tears of joy finally spilling over onto her cheeks._

_He pulled back and smiled, pressing his lips into hers lovingly._

While Nellie was lost in her daydream, Sweeney was quietly sneaking up behind her. Sometimes, she was so beautiful, it hurt.

He slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck tenderly.

Her head fell back onto his shoulder and she smiled.

"Hello, love."

He mumbled into the skin of her bare shoulder, his hands stroking down her arms, to her hands, where they lingered on the golden wedding band for a minute.

She made a soft noise of contentment as he rested his hands against her slightly swollen stomach, his warm fingers caressing her bump through the fabric of her dress.

He suddenly stopped when he felt something nudge his hand.

He looked up quickly into the smiling face of his wife, his own face breaking out into a grin as he again felt the baby- his baby, kick.

They stood there for the longest while, just smiling like a pair of idiots, the waves crashing around them, until Johanna came to fetch them for lunch.

Life's not always fair. And as humans, we are bound to make mistakes and have regrets. Sometimes, all it takes, is a new beginning.


End file.
